Unhappy Ending
by brucas025
Summary: Brooke picked up the copy of Lucas's book. His scent engulfed her, and she breathed him in letting the tingling sensations she once felt with him revisit her. Until she reads the dedication. EPILOGUE NOW ADDED!
1. Drowning

**Hi! I'm sorry for doing two stories at once, but it's 3:30 in the morning and I just had this idea for a story and it's driving me nuts and just building inside of me so I gotta get it down. This is gonna be a love story. A real love story. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

She wanders through the Barnes & Nobles down the block from her apartment. Every now and then, she picks up a random book, flipping through it to see if it interests her. But nothing can hold her interest today. Her mind is wandering back to days of Tree Hill High School. The smell of the locker room before cheerleading practice fills her nose.

_She walks at the head of the cheerleaders. Eight other girls follow behind her, giggling and chatting, but Brooke is silent. She walks foward, swinging her hips in a way she knows will draw attention from the basketball team. But she only wants one boys attention. The cheerleaders get into a line to practice cheers, waiting for their captain. Brooke locks her hazel eyes with the blue eyes of the co-captain of the basketball team. Lucas winks at his girlfriend and she smiles slyly back at him. She feels her stomach knot at the sight of this boy that she's so in love with._

She sighs to herself as she continues to wander through the endless book-filled aisles. Suddenly, a table catches her eye. Books of the same accord, all with black covers, are stacked high. One sits on a stand showing off its cover. A sign above reads, "From Best Selling Author, Lucas Scott... NEW." The lettering is bold and red, but Brooke only sees ten letters in a row. A name familiar to her. _Lucas Scott_.

She slowly walks over to the gleaming hardwood table. Once she reaches it, she can't help but hover over it. She reaches out and runs her fingers over the shiny black cover. The letters pop up under her fingers. _Unhappy Ending by Lucas Scott_. She lifts the book and touches every surface, every inch, every edge. After ten minutes of inspecting it, she realized she didn't even know what it was about.

She opened it slowly to the inside cover. The smell of paper emerged from between the binding, reminding her of Lucas.

_They stood in the quiet library between two jam-packed shelves of books. He was deep in thought, brooding as she would call it, as he flipped through an old book. She stared up at him affectionately. _

_"Here we go. This is the writer I was talking about," Lucas said in a tone of accomplishment. They had been in the dusty old library for an hour and Lucas had been unable to find this specific book, until now._

_"Somerset Mughom?" Brooke read the author's name slowly, incorrectly however._

_Lucas corrects her saying its "Maugham." He flips to the back of the novel. "Human Bondage," he reads. _

_"Bondage!" she says excitedly._

_Lucas sighs playfully. "Yeah, it's not like that."_

_She pouts dissapointedly, but quickly she perks back up. "So, you're good. Are we done here?!" Brooke asks him anxiously. She cozys up to him in adoration, hoping to get her way and leave the library that she had rarely visited before._

_"Well I just thought that this was a better opportunity for us to spend some time, you know, hang out with each other."_

_"And it is," she assures him, standing on her tippy toes. "But can we maybe do it someplace that smells a little less..." she sticks her nose between the opened pages and inhales, "...funky?"_

_The blue eyed boy laughs and sticks his own nose in the book. "That's the smell of old books," he smiles down at her._

She sighed as she turned to the first page of the book. A dedication.

_"For the girl who I fell in love with years ago, who I never stopped loving."_

She gulped reading his first words. Had he replaced her? Had he moved on when she was still paralyzed at the sight of his name to this day? Had he found a new girl while she went through boys incapable of making a relationship last?

She turned the page to the first page of the first chapter.

_"She was everything to me. She still is._

_I didn't know her well my first two years of high school. I just watched and admired her from afar. She was beauti--..."_

Brooke slammed the book shut. _He wrote a book about Peyton,_ she thought to herself. The girl he was in love with was Peyton. She remembered Peyton telling her that when Lucas was a freshman until he was a sophomore, he used to watch her and scribble her name all over his notebook hoping one day he'd have a chance with her.

_He wrote a book about Peyton_. She felt the tears burn her eyes, but she refused to let them go. Not here. Not now. Every fiber in her body wanted to tear up the books in front of her. How could he just let her go so easily? Brooke couldn't hold a relationship with anyone for these five years after her and Lucas ended things before college and lost touch, but he could replace her, with her former best friend, _again_, with such great ease?

_He wrote a book about Peyton, for god's sake!_ She wanted to scream, toss the neatly stacked books everywhere. But she stood still, book gripped tightly in her hand, tears threatening to fall.

She couldn't rip the book up here, but she could do it at home.

She walked up to the register and silently put her book on the counter. The cashier offered a hello and she responded with a forced smile unable to form words. Her throat tightened as she whispered a thank you. Throwing the change in the plastic Barnes & Nobles bag, she rushed to her car. With each step, the sound of change clinking together threatened to drive her insane.

She walked down the New York City street fast paced as usual, but this time, she was doing it out of anger, not because the rest of the city was bustling at this speed. Her heart raced as she finally reached her building. She gulped back tears once again as she repeatedly slammed the 'up' button on the lobby's elevator.

"C'mon, c'mon... Please," she begged the elevator under her breath. With a ping it finally arrived. She shoved herself into the empty elevator hoping that no one would come in. The door slid closed slowly, finally shutting completely. One she was alone, tears began to flow from her eyes. How could this hurt so badly? It had been five years. Five years without a phone call, without a letter, without any contact. What did she expect? He was gorgeous, and perfect, and his cheek felt perfect against hers... so why couldn't it feel even better against another girls? Did she expect him to be single forever and for him to be waiting for her? 

She took a deep breath as she arrived at her pent house apartment, courtesy of her two year editing job at Vanity Fair. She unlocked the door still gripping the white plastic bag tightly.

_"I love you," she blurted interupting his speech forgiving her._

_"I love you, too... pretty girl," he said softly as he cupped her cheek in his hand._

Was that all a lie? She threw her purse onto the nearest marble counter. She shook the plastic bag out over the counter. Coins clinked on the marble surface and bounced to the floor. The reciept floated gracefully out of the bag. The book came down with a thud landing with the back black cover facing her.

And there he was. A small, yearbook sized photo of Lucas stared back at her. Although it was black and white, she felt his blue eyes pierce through her. A mix of anger and sadness rose inside her.

"How could you do this to me again!?" she yelled.

She read the back of the book.

_"'A memoir of an unrequited love that keeps you begging for more when the pages run out...' - _The New York Times

'Unhappy Ending_ shows that true love truly never dies... even when it is lost...' -_ The New York Post"

She skipped the next few reviews, sure that they were all the same "amazing book" rambling bullshit. How could this book be amazing? Didn't he think there was a possibility she'd come across it?

A few more lines down was the summary.

_"She was everything to me. She still is. And I'm not sure she even knows it. She was beautiful and had the world in the palm of her hands. She left to chase her dreams and I left to chase mine. I thought we'd keep in touch, I thought we had something real those years in high school. But she had me fooled, or maybe I had fooled myself. We were both young and maybe we didn't know what we were doing. I told her she'd change the world, and she is as we speak. Although I don't know for sure, I know she's accomplished. I'm sure she found her dream and I found most of mine... The part missing, to this very day, is her. I wonder if she even realizes. And now all I'm left with is memories on paper of a love that never found its happy ending."_

Brooke stood confused. If Peyton was the love of his life blah-blah-yadda-yadda-yadda like she though, then why did this description sound like he was describing her, Brooke Penelope Davis?

_"Brooke Davis is gonna change the world one day, and I'm not sure she even knows it," Brooke read from a novel Lucas had written about his four years of high school. This was just a piece of the chapter that was completely dedicated to her. She looked up from the bound book and smiled shyly. This was it, this was the end._

_"You're gonna do great out there. The world doesn't stand a chance," Lucas assured her._

_"I don't want to leave you," Brooke said as they stood in front of the window. She looked out to see all of their friends strewn all over the lawn enjoying their last high school party. But this room, this room was _theirs.

_"So why can't we try and make the distance work, Brooke?!" Lucas said frustrated._

_"Because... I don't want to hold you back. What if you meet this amazing girl at UNC, and you can't see it because _I'm_ two thousand miles away in New York!?"_

_"That's where you don't understand... _You're_ that amazing girl for me, Brooke," Lucas said sincerely.  
"If it's meant to be we'll find our way to each other again, Luke." She choked back tears, refusing to breakdown. She smiled at Lucas. Her Lucas. Her broody. Her boyfriend. Her boy._

She couldn't help it. She opened back to the first chapter and began reading...


	2. Love and Memories

_She was everything to me. She still is._

_I didn't know her well my first two years of high school. I just watched and admired her from afar. She was beautiful and popular, everything that I was not. But she had a reputation of being the typical popular high school cheerleader: a party girl with a reputation of being promiscuous. I had heard that she once slept with the entire basketball team in one night. And not knowing any better (because I was only a sophomore and she was a God in comparisson) I believed it like most of the not-so-cool kids did. That's why I eyed her best friend from the unpopular table with my best friend, Haley, during lunch, scribbling 'Peyton Sawyer' on my notebook hoping one day I'd have a chance._

_And I had my chance, but we'll get to that mistake later. _

_But then Junior year rolled along and this girl I thought I'd never encounter found her way into the backseat of my car, naked._

_That was the first time we met. She was naked in the backseat of my car after the basketball game that changed everything for me. My first real basketball game and my prize was a gorgeous brunette naked (ocassionally wearing mittens which she'll tell me later was 'so she could be _partially_ naked') in the backseat of my car. After ducking herself down to hide from my coach as he congratulated me on my game, I offered to drive her home because her reputation hung in the air and she wasn't my type._

_But that wasn't when I fell in love with her. That wasn't even when Brooke Davis showed me who she _really _was._

Brooke put down the book. There it was. _Brooke Davis._ Written in black and white. Written in his book. It was about her. This was all the proof she needed. Brooke was lost in a train of thought when her cell phone rang, startling her.

"Hello?" she said, her heart still racing.

"Hi! I'm downstairs, let me in! It's scorching out here!" squealed her best friend, Kim.

"Ok ok! I didn't hear the buzz, relax insane girl!"

Brooke clicked her phone shut and went to her door. She clicked the button that would unlock the lobby door for Kim. She knew she had a few moments before Kim reached her penthouse door. She grabbed the Vogue that was sitting on the kitchen counter, a few feet from Lucas's book, ripped out half a page and marked her page in the book with it. A few seconds later, her doorbell rang.

She opened it to let Kim in. Kim was her best friend from college. They had worked at Victoria's Secret together briefly during college and had been roomates. Kim had continued working at Victoria's Secret and was now a manager. In a way, Kim was Brooke's college-form of Peyton. _God, Peyton... What was she doing now?_

"So what's up?" Kim said getting cozy on Brooke's couch.

"Nothing... Kimi, you're not gonna believe this..."

"Wait a minute, I'm hungry," Kim said holding up a finger signaling "one sec."

Brooke flopped onto the couch into the spot Kim just abandoned and sighed. She watched Kim rummage through the refridgerator, which was practically empty since Brooke never had time to go grocery shopping.

"Jeez woman, you never know when company's coming over. Hello? Celery and _low fat cottage cheese?_ This is what my grandma has in her fridge!" she said holding up both items in each hand.

"I don't have time, you know that..."

"Whatever, you need to stress less. Take a vacation or something..."

She plopped down the celery onto the counter and rested herself on her elbows.

"So what were--... Oh, you can't buy groceries but you can read?!" Kim said holding up the book. She flipped through it.

"That's what I have to tell you about!"

"You're... becoming a book editor?" Kim guessed stupidly, eyes still focused on the book. She flipped to the page Brooke was on, but didn't read it. "Who wrote this bubbly lovey shit?"

"Lucas Scott," Brooke gulped.

Kim flipped to the back cover. "Oh! He's good looking _and _into this lovey shit? Maybe he is a catch..." she thought outloud.

Brooke took a deep breath in, struggling to form words. "Kim, the book's about me," she said.

"Okay, yeah, and I'm the fucking _Queen of England_. And ooh! I'm having tea and crumpets with the _President _later," she snorted with laughter.

Brooke sighed. "Remember that boyfriend I had in high school? My first love? The reason I have the four date rule?"

"Oh you mean that retarded rule where you don't go on more than four dates with a guy because you know that high school guy is _it_ for you and there's no point in trying?" Kim said rolling her eyes.

Brooke didn't want to explain more to Kim. She just nodded and said, "flip to the page I have marked and skim down it."

Kim did as she was told. "...naked...backseat...mittens...ducking from my coach...fell in love with her...Brooke Davis..." Kim mumbled to herself before realizing what she had just read. "Brooke Davis!" she said as it processed through her head. "He wrote about you! Holy shit. He still loves you. After all this time! This is so romantic!"

"No, no... do you know how long it takes to write a novel? He probably wrote it two years ago."

"That's bullshit and you know it, B. Call the boy!" Kim yelled.

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't have his phone number. It's been five years for god's sake!"

"Clearly he's been thinking about you..." Kim's cell phone rang as she spoke. She answered in a rush. "Be there in ten!" she said feverishly as she slammed the phone shut. "Listen, emergency at work. Find his phone number, his address, something, and get in touch with him, dammit! Or I'll do it for you!" Kim blew her a kiss and ran out of the apartment.

Brooke sighed. She got up from the spot on the couch and picked up the book.

_"It's that book I was telling you about. I though you might want to check it out," Lucas said holding out _The Winter of Our Discontent _by John Steinbeck for Brooke to take._

_"Oh, I definitely want to check it out. I suppose I could read the book too," she said taking the book from his perfect hands. "But what are you going to do for me?" she flirted._

_"What do you mean?" he responded confused._

_"Well, I read the book, you do something for me," she said innocently._

_"Like what?"_

_"I don't know. Something fun. Deal?"_

_"Okay. Deal," he smiled at her._

_"Should we shake on it or just make out now?"  
Lucas shook his head playfully and grinned as he walked away._

Brooke shook herself from her day dream. She had real work to do because this was now, and all of the memories in that book were a lifetime behind her. She held the book tightly and walked toward her stylish Louis Vuitton tote that she carried her work things in.

She pulled out a giant folder filled with mixed up pages she had to look through for this month's issue. She brought the folder and Lucas's book into her bedroom. She neatly placed the book down next to her laptop and then proceeded to arrange the papers on her bed. After rearranging things for the magazine for an hour, she was becoming restless. She opened her laptop and clicked to Google.

She contemplated for a moment. Did Lucas really still love her? Her stomach knotted at the thought. Maybe he _did _wanna hear from her. Why else would he have released that book?

She typed in his name, slowly, as if she wanted to remember everything about this moment. She added address, realizing she wasn't ready to hear his voice just yet. A letter would do.

_She stood at his door holding a brown, old cardboard box._

_"There are 82 letters in here, and they're all addressed to you. I wrote them all this summer. One a day, but I never sent them 'cause I was afraid..." Brooke stumbled over her words, tears slowly streaming out of her eyes._

_"Brooke..." he tried to interupt, but she continued._

_"...I was afraid of getting my heart broken again, like before. 'Cause you hurt me so bad, and I was afraid to be vulnerable. And I was afraid of you and the way that you make me feel. And I know that doesn't matter now after what I did, but I just thought that you should know. This was how I spent my summer, Luke, wanting you... I'm just too scared to admit it," she finished breathlessly. Tears ran down her face. She turned out of the door, but he followed... Because he loved her._

_"Brooke!" he called out chasing her. "I'm sorry! What you did with Chris..." he gulped, "it's okay."_

_"It's not! It can't be! It's too much to forgive!" she protested still teary eyed._

_"Well, that's too bad because I forgive you," Lucas said smiling shyly._

She clicked search as she shook her head from the memory. The first few listings were about Lucas Scott as an author. But finally, there was a link leading to the yellow pages. She took a breath as she clicked it, preparing herself for what she was about to see.

**LUCAS SCOTT**

**1829 BURNETTE DRIVE**

**TREE HILL, NC 01982**

There it was. Now all she had to do was write the letter.


	3. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

The garbage can next to Brooke's desk was piled high with crumpled paper. She had been attempting to write a letter to Lucas for a half an hour, but nothing seemed right. How do you write a letter to someone you haven't spoken to in five years?

Finally she decided not to throw this copy away and just to say what was on her mind. She scribbled down the date, August 11, a date she promised herself to remember, and began writing.

_Dear Lucas,_

_Hi! God, it's been forever. How are you? I can't believe you're a real author... Published and everything! I'm so proud of you and I knew you'd end up doing what you loved. I never read your first book, don't be dissapointed in me. I just never had time. It was at the beginning of my career when it came out (I'm an editor for Vanity Fair!) and I just never had the time to sit down and do anything, much less read. But when I saw the newest one I knew I had to read it. Lucas, I can't believe you wrote about me... about us. I want to see you and everyone else in Tree Hill, and hopefully you want to see me too? Either write me back or call me... 212-555-5555. I miss you, Broody._

_Love, Cheery_

She re-read it several times before deciding it was good enough. She stuffed it into the already addressed and stamped envelope. She sprayed her signature Light Blue by Dolce & Gabana into the air and spun herself and the letter through it, her heart fluttering. After, she ran downstairs, outside her building, and dropped it in the navy mailbox that sat across from the stoop. She felt lightheaded and happy, so she decided to take a run in Central Park. She went back upstairs, put her running outfit and shoes on and headed for the park a few minutes later.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

He laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling. The sun crept through the translucent ivory shades slowly engulfing the room. The cotton shades ruffled in the summer wind due to the opened window. It was days that started like this that drove him crazy, where all he could bring himself to think about was her. What he had done wrong, how he could've kept her, where she was... questions rolled through his head as he stared at the freshly painted white ceiling in his perfect new apartment.

He had everything. Gorgeous new apartment, two best selling novels, a little sister, a great mom, a great family (besides his insane brother-murderer father) and great friends.

Yup, Lucas Scott had everything _except_ for Brooke Davis.

He looked at the time on his alarm clock. 6:05AM. In a few minutes he'd do his robotic morning routine: go for a run at 6:15, go pick up a light breakfast at Karen's Cafe around 7:30, come home at 8, check his mail, check his e-mail, and then do whatever he had planned for the day.

He rubbed his eyes and sat up in his bed. He contemplated skipping his run and just laying in bed lazily thinking of Brooke all day, but he knew his routine would win him over as it did every other day. He yawned slowly as he pushed the covers back and let his tanned legs dangle over the side of the bed.

He lazily got up, put on his running clothes: his signature gray Keith Scott Motors sweatshirt (god, did he miss Keith) with a pair of black shorts. He grabbed his iPod off his shiny granite counter, and headed out the door.

He clicked 'Shuffle Songs' and began to run once he reached the bottom of the stairs outside his apartment building. He ran for a few blocks making sure to keep thoughts of Brooke out of his head. He ran past the Rivercourt and paused for a second. Feeling nostalgic, he walked onto the court and picked up the basketball sitting in the center. _Must be fate,_ he said, unable to understand why the basketball had been left there. He took a few shots remembering the times him and all the guys played basketball on this very court.

He remembered his one on one game that he won against Nathan on this very court. So much had changed since then. Him and Nate went from worst enemies to best friends. Brooke went from the 'easy' cheerleader to the love of his life. Why did everything lead back to her?

He took another few shots, iPod still plugged into his ears. He hummed along to a song without thought, only realizing what song it was halfway through.

_Brooke sat in the passenger seat of Lucas's car with her arms folded, a pout on her face._

_"I can't believe this is happening again..." Brooke yelled feverishly._

_"Oh Brooke, c'mon...! You're being ridiculous! You know I love you more than anything and that I'd never do that again..." Lucas pleaded, desperately trying to keep his eyes on the road._

_"Yeah, you love me _so _much that you have to hang out with Peyton alone without mentioning it to me?" she said angrily._

_"It was nothing! She stopped by and we hung out! It wasn't planned." Lucas tried to reason with her, but he knew Brooke and she was _not_ going to give in, especially about this._

_Brooke ignored him and turned on the radio. She turned the volume out to drown out the tension between her and Lucas. _

And now, here's Augustana with _Boston _on K105! _the DJ announced._

_Boston filled the small space of the car. Lucas slowly turned down the volume and looked at Brooke. She was turned to face the window, but he could see her reflection in the window: she was smiling._

_"You remember this song Pretty Girl?" Lucas said softly hoping she'd turn around._

_"We danced to it at Naley's wedding," she said a smile creeping onto her face._

_"Now, why would I ever remember that if I don't care about you?" _

Lucas shook himself from the memory. How could he forget he had this song on his iPod? _Damn shuffle,_ he thought to himself. Suddenly, all the thoughts about Brooke from earlier re-entered his mind. _Did she read the book? What did she think of it? She must think I'm insane..._

He continued running toward Karen's Cafe. A half hour later, he arrived. With the cling of a bell as he opened the door, the familiar smell of the cafe surrounded him.

"Lucas!" Karen called from behind the bar.

"Hey mom," he said as he made his way toward his mother.

"So what'll it be today?" a familiar voice came from behind Lucas. He turned around to face the young face of a curly haired waitress. She was 17, the same age as Haley when she had waitressed at the cafe.

"Hi Jenn," Lucas smiled at her. Jenn had come to Karen asking for a job a few months ago. She was quirky and sarcastic and she reminded Lucas of Haley when she was younger. She immediately fit right in with the Scott family and Lucas felt like she was his little sister (even though Lily had his entire heart in that category). "I'm just gonna take a piece of toast, thank you."

"Comin' right up!" Jenn said happily as she ran to the kitchen.

"What? Only toast? What's on your mind?" Karen said immediately sensing something wrong with her son.

"I'm fine... Just thinking..."

"...about Brooke?" Jenn ventured making her way out of the kitchen with two pieces of toast piled onto a plate. Karen had told Jenn everything about Brooke and along with Lucas's random snipits about her, Jenn felt like she _knew_ Brooke.

"A little," Lucas sighed and gave both a weak smile. "Listen, I'm gonna grab this to go. I'm expecting my check from the publishers for the new book today."

"Okay honey, listen... people that are meant to be together..." Karen started.

"...always find their way in the end," Jenn finished with a sympathetic smile. "Brooke told you that once, didn't she?"

"Yep, right down the block from here actually," Lucas sighed. "I'll see you two later."

They both waved goodbye to Lucas as he headed out the door.

"Sometimes I think his heart's been holding on for too long," Karen thought outloud as she watched her son leave.

About forty-five minutes later, Lucas arrived back at his house. He unlocked the door and looked around. Everything was fresh and clean. He had finished unpacking all of his boxes two days ago and was proud of the home he had come to earn. He went into his room and checked his e-mail on his new computer, courtesy of his publisher. He had nothing new.

_What was I expecting? An e-mail from Brooke? Oh, hi, it's been five years, I love you too. Love, Brooke. What a joke..._ he thought to himself. He flopped back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling once again. He laid there silently collecting his thoughts until he heard the click of his mailbox as it opened and shut. He quickly sprang out of bed and grabbed the pile off the floor.

"Junk, junk," he said to himself about the first two pieces. "A-ha!" he said as he reached his check midway through the pile. He walked into his bedroom and dropped the rest of the pile onto his bed. He took his check and hurried into the kitchen to open it.

As he admired the gold check in the kitchen, a gust of air blew from the opened window sending the letters flying forward. Most of them flew up briefly but landed in their original spots, but one letter floated gracefully onto the floor and under the king sized bed.


	4. Delicate Few

Brooke sat at an outdoor table at her favorite cafe with Kim and their other friend, Torie.

"Okay, so what? He didn't answer immediately!" Kim reassured a depressed Brooke.

"It's been a week and a half," Brooke sighed. Actually, it was exactly 11 days, 9 hours and 32 minutes. But, she didn't dare tell her friends she cared enough to know those kinds of specifics.

"There's a thousand things that could be keeping him from having time to call or write... Maybe... uh... Maybe he's scared!" Torie offered.

"Yeah, scared to call me but not scared to write an entire book about me and our relationship!?"

"Here, you need a sundae," Torie said seriously. "Excuse me, ma'am?" she called the waitress over. "Can I get your biggest sundae?" She lowered her voice, "My friend is having a crisis."

The waitress nodded and smiled sympathetically at Brooke. The girls couldn't help but giggle at their friend.

"What'd I do!?" Torie asked.

Brooke's sundae had come within five minutes, and Brooke had licked the bowl clean within five more minutes. The three girls went their separate ways after paying the bill, each taking their own route down the busy Manhattan streets. The summer sun played on Brooke's flawless face as she headed the few blocks to her apartment. She had spent the last few days depressed over the call, or even the letter, she never recieved. But not today. Today was a new day.

She headed back into her apartment determined to be productive. Maybe do some work for the magazine, maybe learn how to do something interesting... like sew. _I've always wanted to know how to sew. Okay, no I haven't but maybe I'll like it..._ she thought to herself. But then she saw the book taunting her from the coffee table. The magazine she had ripped as a makeshift book mark still stood in place. She could've sworn she put the book in her closet after she had written the letter to Lucas as a method to think about him less.

_How the hell did it get back out here? _she thought to herself. She figured it must've been the housekeeper who came yesterday. _It isn't fate at all, just ignore it Brooke._

But she couldn't ignore its tauntings from the glass table. She eased over to the couch and sat down slowly. She looked at the book for a moment longer before not being able to resist temptation. She picked it up and flipped to a random page past where she was.

_"'Why won't you just let me all the way in?' she yelled, tears running down her beautiful cheeks. She gasped for air between sobs, and in that moment, her weak moment, I realized how much I loved the girl standing before me, I just didn't know how to show it. She looked stunning in her red bridesmaid dress, even with tears staining her flushed cheeks, yelling at me feverishly. It was our best friend and my brother's wedding, and I'd managed to turn a happy day into yet _antoher_ day that forced Brooke into questioning my love for her._

_I didn't have the answer for her. Why _couldn't_ I let her all the way in? Now, five years later, I realize I couldn't let her all the way in because I was afraid of being hurt the same way_ I _had hurt _her_ the year before. I doled out enough pain to Brooke Davis to last her a lifetime and she _still_ wanted me to let her in. She opened herself up to me not once, but _twice_ and I couldn't return the favor._

_I look over moments like this daily as I lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling. I realized that if there's one thing I could've changed about the past years with or without Brooke, everything I'd like to change is within myself."_

She slammed the book closed, only being able to take small doses of memory and confessions. She let go of a breath she didn't realize she was holding while reading, and tears began flowing uncontrollably.

------------------------------------------------

Haley carried a four year old James across Lucas's bedroom, Lucas trailing behind them. She looked around admiring the room. "I can't believe this place Luke," she said genuinely proud of him. "Look at how pretty, Jay!" she cooed at James. Although he was four and fully capable of walking on his own, Haley still wanted him to be her _little _boy.

"Vewy nice," James said following his mothers eyes around the room.

"I can't believe I didn't come sooner. I feel horrible! I've just been so busy with Jay and Nathan who's like a bigger baby and then the---," she cut herself off. "I'll stop rambling now. But I'm proud of you Luke."

"Thanks Hales," he said and smiled at his best friend. He watched Haley set James down to walk around the room on his own.

Haley adjusted her overflowing purse on her shoulder. Being a 8th grade teacher had come with a price: too many papers to keep track of.

Lucas squatted down to his little godson. "Hey little man, wanna go play basketball?" he offered.

James nodded his head up and down feverently. "Yes!" he said excitedly. Lucas and James both looked up at Haley simultaneously looking for her approval.

"Go, have fun," she sighed and gave two out of three of her favorite boys a grin. Lucas popped James on his back and offered his hand to Haley.

"Nah, I think I'll stay here and use this apartment to its advantage... Maybe take a nap? Don't mind me when you come back in," she smiled. Lucas and James waved a quick goodbye and headed out the door to the Rivercourt.

Haley set her bag down on the bed only for it to tip over onto the floor. A swarm of papers flew into the air followed by the little make up Haley carried with her. A tube of lipgloss rolled under the bed followed by mascara.

"My luck," Haley mumbled to herself as she got down on the floor to clean up the mess. After somewhat organizing the things that fell besides the bed, she got down on her hands and knees to clean up under the bed. She grabbed her make up and a stray piece of paper. She was reaching for a second tube of gloss when she saw an envelope. She pulled it out from under the bed assuming that Lucas didn't realize it was there.

Immediately, she recognized the loopy handwriting. She looked at the return address to see if her gut feeling was correct.

She dug her cell phone out of her bag and dialed Lucas's cell phone as fast as she could.

"Hello?" Lucas answered.

"Lucas, you gotta come home," Haley said. Lucas could hear her smiling from the other side of the line. "I have something to show you."

Haley sat at the edge of the bed once she hung up with Lucas. She fingered the corners of the letter, and she could've sworn she smelt her smell coming off the envelope. _After all these years,_ Haley thought smiling to herself. Most would be angry to have their best friend leave for college and not make contact with her old friends for five years, but Haley was just relieved that she had _finally _had the courage to talk to Lucas.

She lost herself in thought, memories of high school, of her and Nathan, her and Brooke, her and Lucas atop the roof of Karen's Cafe playing mini-golf, when the sound of the front door's lock clicking awoke her from her daydreams.

She bounced up immediately and hurried to the door. James was on Lucas's shoulders, as usual. He lifted him high above his head and placed him down in front of him. "Go watch some TV buddy, and we'll play Playstation later."

James nodded and ran over to the couch that sat in front of the TV.

Haley silently passed the envelope to Lucas. He looked down at it and felt dizzy. Brooke's smell drifted through his nostrils from the envelope. He sat, mesmerized by the bubbly loopy handwriting that lay before him. Haley said something about leaving and he heard the door close behind her and James, but he was in a trance. He played with the corners of the envelope, afraid to find out what its contents were. He took in the smell, _Brooke's_ smell, once again and was taken back to the numerous days spent in her bed, watching her head bob up and down with each slow breath he took.

He remebered how she used to pretend to be sleeping as he watched her, but he could feel her smile form slowly against his bare chest as she listened to his heartbeat.

He slowly reached for the flap of the envelope, poking a small hole and sliding his finger underneath to free the letter from its holder. He unfolded it slowly, a small smile playing against his face at the unexpected. He read the letter, taking each word, each letter, each gap in. _I miss you_, _Broody. _She still remembered his nickname.

She missed him.

She left her phone number.

He noticed the date on the top. _August 11? It's the 22nd!_ he thought to himself angrily. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed her number quickly... but, before pressing send, he flipped the phone closed.

_I owe her a letter, _he said to himself. He quickly grabbed a piece of paper from his desk and sat down.

_Brooke-_

_God, Pretty Girl, five years and I still remember that smell. And don't try to fool me, I know you well enough to know you sprayed perfume on the envelope. I had to write you back because I owe you a letter. We broke up before I gave you your 82nd letter. You only had (or maybe you still have them?) 81 letters, if you count. So here's number 82. I'm sorry I didn't answer you sooner. Somehow the letter ended up under my bed along with Haley, who just found it 11 days later. I haven't stopped thinking about you since the day you left. Everything I wrote in the book was true. I need to see you. Hopefully you'll call me because I don't think I can wait a week to get a letter back from you. Missing you._

_Love, Broody_

_P.S. - Hope this reminds you how I smell, if you forgot._

He folded up the letter neatly and placed it into an envelope. He addressed it and stamped it, and quickly sprayed his cologne above it, as his postscript had promised.

--------------------------------------------------------

Brooke flopped backwards onto the couch letting the memory of his unforgettable smell engulf her.


	5. Wake Up Call

"Meez Davis," Maria, Brooke's housekeeper called in her thick letter. "You got a letter downstairs! The lobby just call for you!"

"A letter?" Brooke said confused as she walked out of her room. Maria nodded up and down still holding a mop in her hands. Brooke stood there, thinking about who it could possibly be from.

"What are you doing, mami? Go get it!" Maria ushered.

Brooke laughed at Maria and shook her head playfully. "Alright, alright, I'll be right back," she smiled as she closed the door behind her. She entered the elevator and pressed the lobby button. After a short ride of Brooke questioning who she would be getting a letter from, the elevator doors slid open slowly. The elevator was crowded, and Brooke was forced to push through. She felt herself bump shoulders with someone.

She began to turn around, "I'm s---." Her jaw dropped at the boy looking back at her.

"Brooke," he smiled.

"How did you... how'd you find me? Why are you here?" she asked confusedly. He opened his mouth, about to give an answer, but she just embraced him in a hug. "Is Rachel here?" she asked once she had pulled away.

Mouth smiled at seeing his old friend. "We might move here... Rachel's in Tree Hill, I'm here looking for a place for us," he said happily.

"We? _Us?_" Brooke said, once again confused.

"We're married! I didn't know you lived here... I was coming to look at an apartment in this building."

Brooke choked. "Rachel Gatina... is _married_!? And she got a catch like you!? Congratulations!" She hugged Mouth again and stepped back. She looked him up and down. He hadn't changed at all, a little more mature looking, but still the same Mouth.

"Do you wanna grab lunch after I look at this place?" Mouth asked.

"Sure, I have to go pick something up anyway," she said remembering the mysterious letter. "Meet me here in an hour?"

"Sounds perfect," Mouth smiled.

Brooke said a quick goodbye to her friend as she went to her mailbox. She pulled out the key from her pocket and opened it slowly. She grabbed the thin pile and sorted through it looking for something special. The entire pile was bills... until the last letter.

She nearly passed out on the spot when she saw the return address. Her cheeks flamed like she had gotten caught doing something wrong. A smile crept across her face as she rushed to tear it open. As she pulled back the flap of the envelope, his smell, his actual smell and not a memory, almost suffocated her. It was exactly how she remembered it. She unfolded the letter quickly, her stomach knotting. What if he didn't want to see her? Worse, what if he _did_?

Her stomach tingled as she reached the last few words. _I haven't stopped thinking about you since the day you left. Everything I wrote in the book was true. __**I need to see you.**_

He wanted to see her.

He _needed _to see her.

She quickly jotted down the number he had scribbled in his _perfect_ handwriting into her cell phone and saved it quickly. She couldn't call here, not in this crowded building.

------------------------------------------------------

"Luke, man, relax, it's only been three days. Mail takes awhile!" Nathan tried to convince Lucas as they sat in Karen's Cafe joined by Haley and Peyton. Peyton looked down at her food, avoiding the conversation happening around her. It was so typical of Brooke to appear out of no where five years later. How could Lucas still love her? Here Peyton sat, five years trying to win Lucas's heart with no success, but all Brooke has to do is write a simple god-damn letter and boom, Lucas drooling at the thought of her.

"Okay, well, I can't wait. I need to see her," Lucas said impatiently.

"So go," Haley said simply.

"Go where, Haley?" Lucas said frustrated.

"New York, duh?" Haley said like it was obvious. She wants to see you, you want to see her, stop beating around the bush and go suprise her! You used to be romantic!"

Peyton jolted up. "Go visit her?" she reiterated, hoping she had heard wrong. Haley nodded her head.

Lucas contemplated the idea. Without a word, he whipped out his cell phone and within five minutes and a few brief conversations had himself a flight booked to New York for an hour from now.

"Done," he said proudly as he snapped his cell shut. "I gotta go pack! A week in New York, god Haley, you're a genius," he said getting up and kissing his best friend's head. Haley smiled up at him.

"You're first realizing this now?" Nathan said from next to her. Haley gave him a playful push and he kissed his wife's cheek.

"Need help packing?" Peyton asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, sure," he said distractedly still estatic about seeing his Brooke, _his Pretty Girl_.

Lucas said a quick goodbye to Nathan and Haley. He then dashed to the counter to say a quick goodbye to his mom and Jenn.

"You're going to see her Luke!? Oh my gosh this is so romantic. This is so... Naley!" Jenn said happily, clapping her hands quickly.

Lucas shook his head playfully and gave them each a kiss on the cheek and said his goodbyes. He walked out with Peyton following him.

---------------------------------------------------------

Brooke turned around to head back up to her apartment when she, once again, physically bumped into Mouth.

"Done already?" she asked, confused, with a small smile still plastered on her face.

"No... the realtor just had to cancel. Family crisis or some bull. Wanna go to lunch now?"

"Sure!" Brooke said happily. "First, do you mind if I make a call?"

"No prob. I'll wait outside," Mouth said as he headed for the glass doors.

_Fuck it. Five years has been long enough, this can't wait, _Brooke said to herself. She found "Lucas" in her phone book and hit send.

----------------------------------------------------------

Lucas heard his phone vibrate distantly in his apartment, but he didn't have time to pick it up. He had to pack a week's worth of clothing within 15 minutes so he could head to the airport.

"Hey, Peyt, do you mind driving me?" he asked Peyton who was folding shirts.

Peyton felt the chills run up her spine hearing him say her name. It happened everytime he said it, which was often since they were 'best friends.' "No prob," she said smiling hiding how she truly felt.

Lucas and Peyton had a rough history. There was the time they snuck behind Brooke's back for about two months, but that wasn't really a relationship. Oh, and there was the time that Brooke and Lucas weren't exclusive and she fucked Chris Keller, so Lucas, being upset, had ran to Peyton's that night for a shoulder to cry on.

_"Peyt, how could she do this to me?" Lucas said from a few inches away. They sat on Peyton's bed as Lucas poured his feelings about Brooke out. "Sometimes I wonder if she really loves me, it doesn't seem worth it sometimes..." he thought aloud._

_"Maybe you deserve someone better?" Peyton ventured, hoping to win him over._

_"Sometimes I think I do. But then there's times I completely fuck up with Brooke and I realize that she deserves better at those moments too..." _

_"I mean, it can't all be good... But you and Brooke have been rough lately. This whole non-exclusive thing must be taking a toll on you. While she's flirting with everyone in sight you just have to fight for her?"  
"It's not fair," Lucas said strongly. "And then she fucking sleeps with someone else?"  
"Unbelievable..." Peyton mumbled to herself. _

_"I'm done. Fuck it. I'm done," he said trying to convince himself that he was _really _done. "You know, you've _always_ been there for me, Peyt."_

_"Mhm," she said softly hoping that this would be the moment. He would realize _she_ was the one._

_Before Peyton knew what was happening, Lucas's lips crashed onto hers. She felt her body jolt at the contact and chills went up her spine. He reached for the bottom of her shirt, easing it up slowly. She pulled back._

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" she said making sure that this was real._

_"Mhm," Lucas grumbled as he continued to ease her shirt off._

Then there was the kiss in the library after Peyton had been shot in the leg. The kiss that _almost_ ended Brooke and Lucas for good.

_"If I say I love you right now," she whispered, their faces almost touching, "will you hold it against me? 'Cause I've lost a lot of blood and--...," she gulped between soft sobs. "Come here," she said softly._

_Lucas tilted his head foward._

_Peyton kissed his bottom lip softly._

_"Just in case you can't keep your promise," she whispered. Lucas looked at her worriedly._

But, they bounced back even after that. Just in time for the end of senior year and for Brooke to leave him broken hearted.

And now, with one letter, she was back in his life and as usual, Lucas was running to fight for her even though she was almost a thousand miles away.

----------------------------------------------------------

Brooke sighed and shut her phone. No answer. 

_Well, maybe he's busy doing some very important writer things... that writers do. Yeah, that's it,_ she convinced herself as she put the letter in her bag. She pushed her way through the huge glass doors that stood outside her apartment building into the August sun once again. Mouth stood facing the street taking in the surroundings.

She looped her arm into his. "Let's go boy," she said, a sense of high school-Brooke sweeping over her.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Flight 117 to Tree Hill, North Carolina has begun boarding._

Peyton stood next to Lucas, both staring at the gate Lucas was boarding from.

"So, this is it," Peyton said, faking a smile. "Are you excited?"

"I wish I could explain it. It's like knowing that in less than two hours, everything from the past five years is gonna make sense, ya know? Everything I've been waiting for is two hours away." Lucas said, still grinning toward the gate.

"You better get going," Peyton said softly.

"Yeah," he said finally facing her. "Call me whenever you need me. I'm gonna miss you," he said enveloping her in a hug.

"Gonna miss you too," she said breathing in his scent and hoping her clothes picked up his smell within each fiber.

"I'll be seeing you," he said as he picked up his carry on and made his way toward the gate.

She watched him walk away as if in slow motion and forced herself to ignore the memory of the last time he had said that to her.


	6. City of Devils

**First of all, I need to say thank you for all the supportive, amazing comments! But some who want me to alter my story to fit what's cheesy and believable, it's not happening. This is my story, and I re-read my chapters several times to make sure I like them. So, if you don't like it either accept what I'm writing and keep reading or just leave it. If you don't like the story, don't read it. Simple as that. But to the supportive ones: you've been amazing! Keep it up! You guys all keep me going! Hope most of you like it so far! **

**------------------------------------------------**

Lucas closed the trunk of the cab and walked toward the door. His watch read 8:13PM. It had only taken him, oh, maybe, a half an hour, to hail a cab from JFK. He got into the backseat.

"Where to?" a cab driver with a thick Indian accent asked him.

"Oh, one minute..." he said fumbling around in his pocket for the address. "A-ha... here. Um, 567 Park Avenue in the city please," Lucas said mesmerized by Brooke's handwriting. _Only a few more minutes, hold on,_ he told himself.

------------------------------------------------

"Hand me my lipstick?" Brooke asked Kim as they stood in front of the mirror getting ready. Vanity Fair was hosting some big party with DJ A.M. as the DJ and assorted business associates, celebrities and Brooke, as fashion editor, was required to go. She hated everything about these kinds of parties besides the champagne buzz and the attractive rich guys. Of course she had hooked Kimi up with an invite, per usual.

It didn't take Brooke much to get ready. Just a little lipstick, mascara and blush. Today she was going for a very natural look with just a slightly rosey lipstick and a bronzed face with a light gray mascara to top it off. Kim however, was taking forever. Brooke puckered her lips and ran the lipstick over them softly to make it subtle.

She inspected her outfit in the mirror once more since a fashion editor was required to be fashionable. There would be paparazzi for the celebs and coverage in Vanity Fair next issue, so she needed to look her best. Her dress was something she had designed on her own for Clothes Over Bros which was a side company she ran. All she had to do was sketch designs and a team of workers perfected everything, doing fittings and such, and Brooke had the final say.

Tonight's dress was simple but exquisite, a favorite of Brooke's. Cream colored and light material for the summer, it had a scoop neck with thick straps on the shoulders. It was very loose but still showed her amazing curves. The bottom was embroidered with small gold beads that were in vertical lines. She looked magnificent. Her hair was done in loose curls and hanging over her shoulders. She wore gold bangles on her wrists.

She watched Kim continue to get ready for another few minutes. "We have 20 minutes!" she warned as she left the large bathroom. She decided to relax while she waited for Kim. She sat down on the couch slowly. Lucas's book sat on the glass coffee table, which is where Brooke had taken to keeping it. She had taken to randomly reading exerpts to keep Lucas alive in her brain. As she waited for Kim, she openeds the book slowly toward the back.

_We said our goodbyes the day before she and Peyton left for California. We had discussed the possibility of staying together, but Brooke was determined not to hold me back from my summer, from college, from my future. We loved each other, but for the time, we were heading seperate ways. I offered to come to California with her, but I knew she wouldn't let me._

_  
"You always do that," she smiled up at me from my chest one night. We were laying on the couch in her and Peyton's apartment while it was empty talking about our futures. "You always want to pick up and go wherever someone you love is going. But you never do anything for yourself, ya know? And I want you to experience it all. And when you've seen everything... When you've seen UNC, and Tree Hill, and your first, second, third, fourth and fifth novels, that's when you can follow me." _

_I don't know where she found the courage to take on the world on her own. I always pictured us ending up in college together, then getting an apartment after, and getting married someday. I always pictured us _together. _But she wanted to see it all and she had dreams to accomplish. And I did too, but my dreams weren't complete without her there._

"Brooke...? BROOKE!" Kim yelled. Brooke jumped, startled.

"What!?" she stood up and put the book face down on the table leaving it at the page she had been reading. "I've been ready for a half hour!"

"Then let's go and get drunk off expensive champagne!" Kim said grabbing her hand and leading her out the door.

------------------------------------------------

Due to slow moving traffic, Lucas arrived, what seemed to him like a million years later. It in fact had only been forty minutes. He threw two 20 dollar bills at the cab driver as they pulled to a stop at the curb.

"Keep the change!" he yelled as he slammed the door. He grabbed his luggage from the trunk and looked up at the massive building standing before him.

_So, she made it,_ Lucas thought to himself, gleaming with pride for Brooke. He walked into the tall, magnificent building. A doorman politely smiled as he opened the enormous glass door for him.

"Excuse me, sir, do you know what apartment Brooke Davis is in?"

"Well, you'd have to be buzzed in, but Miss Davis isn't here at the moment," he said, still faking a smile.

Lucas's excitement faded into dissapointment. "Do you know where she is or when she'll be back?"

"Big magazine party. She'll probably be back around 1AM," he said checking his watch.

Lucas sighed. "Is there anywhere I can wait for her?"

"There's couches in the lobby, if you'd like to sit," the doorman replied.

"Thank you. Oh! And when Brooke gets back, can you not tell her we had this conversation? I wanna suprise her."

"What conversation?" the doorman said playfully and winked. "May I ask who you are though?"

"An old friend..." he said as he stepped into the building. He gave the man a final smile before heading for the couches.

Lucas soon found himself dozing in and out of sleep while sitting on the couch. He finally fell asleep for a solid period of time at 10PM. He soon found himself being shaken awake by the doorman what seemed to him like moments later.

"Sir, it's 12 o'clock. I have a feeling you're a good guy, so go up and wait for her. Each floor has a couch at the end of the hall. She's in the penthouse, last apartment on the left," he said with a warm smile. Lucas rubbed his eyes and smiled at the kind doorman.

"Thank you so much," he said before yawning. He checked his clock one more time to verify it had _really_ been two hours since he had fallen asleep. He gathered his things and waited for an elevator. After a short ride he found himself on Brooke's floor. He walked to the left and found himself sitting against the wall outside Brooke's door.

Around ten minutes later, the ping of the elevator sounded. Lucas immediately sprang up and straightened himself out. Two hours on a plane, an hour worth of being in a cab and three and a half hours of waiting for Brooke had taken its toll on him. Bags could be found faintly underneath his eyes, but Brooke was worth it.

He could hear faint giggling (no doubt Brooke) that grew louder as it came closer. It was when he heard a deep voice that definetly did _not _belong to Brooke that his heart dropped.

Footsteps were more audible to him now, each step echoing in his head as they became louder.

Two figures appeared forty feet from him.

Neither one of the pair noticed him standing against the wall.

Thirty feet.

He couldn't keep his eyes off the two.

Twenty feet.

Her giggles became louder as they turned into hiccups.

Ten feet.

Eight feet.

She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of him, the mystery man still walking ahead. He looks next to him, unable to figure out where she's gone. With a quick look behind, he sees the look on her face.

"What baby?" he says to her in a sincere voice. He walks over to her.

"Lucas," she hiccups softly.

The man she's with looks at the dishelved blonde boy. The pair looks glamorous, Brooke dressed elegantly, him in his Armani suit. The boy standing before them is wrinkled. Brooke hiccups again.

Her escort senses the tension, the _history_ that is lingering in the air. "Brooke, I'll call you tomorrow," he offers giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. She nods absent mindedly, still focused on the blonde boy. The escort walks down the hall, and a few minutes the ping of the elevator cracks the silence.

"Hi, Brooke," Lucas offers her before stepping foward. She feels herself tense up as he gets closer, the room still spinning due to the champagne.

She remains silent except for another soft hiccup. She drops her purse on the floor and wraps her arms around his neck and falls into him.

"Lucas, Lucas, Lucas," she says in a tipsy tone. She pulled back and studied his face, or to her, all three of his faces/ He looked tired and a little older, but he was _still _her Lucas. "Five years and nothing, then you write a novel!" she said pushing him lightly.

She picked up her bag from the floor and searched for her key, hiccuping ocassionally. She struggled for a moment, but found it and walked past him toward the door. She sloppily attempted to put the key in the hole, but it just wouldn't work. Lucas watched her dumbfounded for a moment before walking behind her.

"Let me help you," he said grabbing her arm from behind and helping her get the key into the lock.

She turned over her shoulder and looked at him. "Always saving me, Lucas Scott," she slurred as she walked into the dark apartment. "Always saving me and Precious Peyton." She felt the wall for a light switch and flicked it on before she could finally locate it.

Lucas tried to ignore the comment admired the apartment. She had done herself well in the past five years, something he had known she would do ever since they had fallen in love.

Brooke walked over to the freezer and pulled out a bottle of Vodka. "Can I fix you a strong, strong, strong drink?" she said as she poured herself straight Vodka into a cup. She swished it around for a moment and then gulped it down in one sip.

"Easy there, tiger," Lucas said as he rushed over to take the bottle from her.

"Oh, so you walk into my life after five years..." Hiccup. "...and you think you can just _control_ me?" Hiccup.

"Okay," Lucas said as he felt frustration and anger surge over his body, "We need to get you to bed, we'll talk in the morning." _Who the fuck does she think she is? _he thought to himself. The guy she arrived with was enough to push him off the edge, but this was just _too much_.

"Oh, bed," she said dragging out each word. "I could've been going to bed with that _gorgeous _and _rich_ guy you just saw..." Hiccup. "...but you," she poked him, hard, with her index finger, "have to come and spring all this _shit _on me! First a fucking _book _about me, then that fucking_ letter_, and now _you're fucking here!_" she yelled the last three words.

"You're out of your fucking mind..." he said in a harsh whisper.

He felt his cell phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and read the ID: _Peyton_.

Brooke looked at his expression and immediately knew who the call was from. "You and Peyton are still close, aren'tcha?" she said as she walked casually past him.

"Friends, Brooke. Just friends," he said quietly watching her as she walked. Hiccup. She made her way to the couch and flopped backwards.

"Looky here!" she said holding up his book. "Lucas Scott, best selling writer. You wrote about our fucking relationship, Lucas. Every last _fucking _detail. But ya couldn't try and find me the past five years... What a damn joke." Hiccup.

"Oh, like you tried to make contact with me, or anyone in Tree Hill, right Brooke?" he snorted, his anger rising.

"I was _busy_ creating a life. You see this pretty little apartment? It took _work_, Lucas," she sneered from the couch.

"And I never worked. Nope, two novels in three years, no work at all..." he mumbled to himself. "You've changed, Brooke," he said, making sure she heard.

"I have not changed, Lucas. And neither have you apparently... Why didn't you answer your little blonde bimbo's calls?"

"Because you're more imporant, even if we are fighting," he said softly, easing over to her. She sat up and watched him. She bounced as she let out a small hiccup.

"Well you can _fuck that_, because we don't even know each other anymore. All we've got is this _stupid_ book of memories," she said shaking the book. Lucas paused. 

"Where's the guest room, since I assume you have one in this massive place?" he said, ignoring her comment. He'd deal with her in the morning.

She pointed in the direction of the room. Hiccup. "Goodnight. We'll talk in the morning," he said. He walked over to her and planted a kiss on top of her head. Chills went up her spine and she felt her cheeks redden. He walked away, picking up his luggage, and went toward the guest room.

Brooke stood up after he was safely behind a closed door and walked into her room. She pulled off her dress as delicately as she could without falling. She grabbed a large t-shirt from her drawer and threw it over her naked chest. She left her barely-there thong on and flopped back onto her bed, her head just missing the wall.

She stared at the spinning ceiling wondering where everything had gotten so complicated.


	7. Come On, Get Higher

Brooke looked at the clock on her sidetable. 3:32AM.

The room was spinning less and a light headache began sitting in. Although she had a lot of champagne, the effect of it always wore off easily. She knew Lucas was in the guestroom and she could recall every detail of the fight that had occurred a couple of hours ago.

Brooke contemplated how she could fix this situation. She couldn't believe Lucas had come all the way out to see her and she acted like a bitch. But, she hated letting her walls down. She knew she had feelings for Lucas, and she knew he had feelings for her, but she couldn't help but be scared. He had hurt her a lot in the past, and not trying to get in contact with her in the past five years added to the list. Yes, she never tried to go back to Tree Hill, but that's because she was establishing a life in New York for herself. Lucas had his life in Tree Hill since he was young.

Brooke got out of bed and tip-toed to the guestroom. She opened the door slowly, careful not to wake Lucas. She slipped in to the crack she created slowly and walked toward the bed. He was breathing slowly as Brooke crawled next to him. She lowered her head carefully onto his chest hoping not to wake him. She felt his arm wrap around her and pull her in closer.

"Luke?" she whispered, checking to see if he was awake.

"Mhm," he said sleepily.

"I'm sorry," she said softly before closing her eyes and listening to his heartbeat against his warm, bare chest.

-----------------------------------------------

Lucas rolled over in bed with his eyes closed expecting Brooke to be there, but instead found his arm lying on the cold sheets. He opened his eyes slowly to find an empty spot, Brooke gone. He sat up slowly as the light from the window filtered into the room. He peered at the clock on the nightstand. 12:31PM.

How did he sleep so late? He got out of bed groggily and walked out of the room in just his sweatpants.

"Hey sleepy head," Brooke smiled from the kitchen counter. She was hovering over a few papers and random magazine clippings.

"Hey," he said, the tension of last night lingering in the air slightly. "How long've you been up for?"

"Since 6," she said keeping her eyes focused on the papers below her. "Rule 1 in New York... Three hours of sleep maximum," she said finally looking up. She gave him a quick wink and he offered a shy smile. She looked at him closer. He seemed distant.

"What's wrong, Broody?" she questioned.

"What's wrong!? I come to visit you for the first time in _five_ years, hoping you'd enjoy the suprise of seeing me, hoping you felt the same way I did and that's why you had written to me. But instead I'm greeted by you and some random guy that if it weren't for me right now, you would've _fucked_? And then after you screaming at me with you drunken self, you have the _nerve_ to come and sleep in the same bed as me?" he yelled. He took a deep breath.

"What is going on with you, Brooke?" he said softer this time.

"I told you I was sorry. I was drunk, you know how I get..." she said her cheeks flaming in embarassment.

"Brooke, do you still love me?" Lucas said, his face worn, his voice soft.

Brooke stood there staring at him. His blue eyes could melt her, his voice made her weak in her knees. _Of course_ she loved him, but she would never admit it. She had taught herself not to let anyone in a long time ago and she wasn't about to admit that she still harbored feelings for Lucas after all this time. She wasn't _that_ stupid. He didn't even know what he wanted, he hardly even knew Brooke anymore. And she hardly even knew him.

Lucas gulped. "I love you," he said. "_I love you," _he repeated a little louder.

"I gotta go, Lucas..." Brooke said, nervously gathering the papers into a neat pile and carrying them toward the door.

"Brooke," he said dashing over to her. She turned around and he put his hands on her shoulders. "I just need to know if you still love me," he said exasperated.

Her throat constricted. "No, Lucas, I don't. I'm sorry," she said softly, trying to convince Lucas, as well as herself, that it was true. Lucas stood silently. "There's an extra key in the desk in my room. I'm going to work, I'll be back in a few hours," she said before walking out the door, slamming it behind her.

------------------------------------------------

Brooke opened the door that said "Editor In Chief" slowly. Behind it revealed a huge office, familiar to her. It was decorated elegantly. Krystie, the top editor of Vanity Fair, sat behind a dark, polished hardwood desk, her glasses at the bridge of her nose closely inspecting an array of blown up magazine pages below her. She had traces of light gray hair within the auburn that sat in a stylishly messy way upon her head and her brow was furrowed as she read the papers.

"Hi Krystie," Brooke said, getting the woman's attention. Krystie looked up and smiled warmly at Brooke. She stood up and put her arms out in an exaggerated way.

"Brookie darling! Come here!" she beckoned. Krystie had been a mother figure to her since she had started working at Vanity Fair. She was always so warm and welcoming, except for when deadline was coming up.

Brooke hugged her and realized she was going to miss her.

"I have to talk to you," Brooke said as the hug ended.

"Have a seat my love, go on," she said waving her arm toward the plush seat across from her.

"I'm quitting," Brooke said plainly after she had sat down.

"Come again, darling? I could've sworn you just said..."

"I did. This is my two weeks notice," Brooke said, trying to force a smile. She was instead met by the burning of tears behind her eyes.

"Why, Brooke!? You've done so well here! Everyone loves you! The magazine _needs_ you!" she protested.

"My heart's just not in it anymore... I think I'm gonna start working more on my clothing line," Brooke said, still forcing tears back.

"Well, if that's what you really want... I guess I can't stop you. But you make sure you bring your bubbly self to visit everyone often, alright?" Krystie said as she stood up to hug Brooke once again. The two met midway and embraced each other.

"Thanks Krystie," Brooke said into the crook of her neck. "The past two years have been amazing," she said, letting a tear slip.

Krystie pulled back. "Now, don't cry, you're gonna get me going and my make-up came out quite well today if you ask me!" The pair let a small laugh fill the air of the large office.

Brooke thanked Krystie for everything once again, and walked out of the office.

---------------------------------------------

Lucas stood in the kitchen, still dumbfounded by the events that had taken place since he had arrived in New York. It was all surreal. If Brooke didn't love him, why would she write to him? Why would she call him _Broody_ when that was her nickname for him while they were _dating_? It was just all too much for Lucas to take in.

He heard his phone faintly ringing from the guestroom, the soft sound breaking his thoughts. He eased in and found it humming from the nightstand. _Peyton_.

"Hello?" Lucas said trying his best not to sound annoyed.

"Hey!" Peyton said trying her best to sound cheery.

"What's doing Sawyer?" he said, calling her the name he had stopped using after high school.

"Nothin' really... you had everyone worried! No call after the plane, then you don't answer your phone last night?!"

Lucas sighed heavily. "Long story..."

"Uh oh, I'm taking that tone as a 'it didn't go really well,'" Peyton said, trying to hide her happiness.

Brooke unlocked the door to the apartment softly so that Lucas wouldn't hear her come in. She crept in quietly, hearing that he was on the phone in his room. _Peyton_, she assumed.

"Put it this way... I got here to find her coming home with another guy, then within ten minutes we were fighting, and within two hours, she crawled into my bed and apologized. But then, this morning, she acts like everything's _fine_ and so I pick the fight this time. I told her I loved her, and she told me she doesn't feel that way anymore," he sighed.

Brooke tried to hear the conversation, knowing it was either about her or Peyton, being Peyton, was trying to make Lucas come home and forget all about Brooke. She sighed as she tried hearing more.

Peyton felt guilty suddenly. "I'm sure it'll work out, Luke. You'll fight for her, as usual. I'm gonna go, I'll tell everyone you're safe and you miss them. Love you," she said casually.

"Love you too, Peyt," he said, smiling.

Brooke unmistakebly heard the last line of the conversation. _Love you too, Peyt._ She listened as his cell phone clicked shut. She walked toward the kitchen with a sigh. She heard Lucas open the door to the guestroom as she walked forward.

"Back so soon?" he asked. She turned around to face him with a sad smile.

"Yeah... I just had something to take care of," she said with a glimmer in her eye, as if she was about to cry.

"What's wrong?" he said immediately recognizing when Brooke Davis was upset. She didn't let herself seem weak, especially not in front of him, often, but Lucas always knew when something was going on with her.

"I quit my job at the magazine," she said with a small laugh, as if she couldn't believe what she had done.

"What? Why?" he said puzzled.

"It's just too much all of the sudden. Everything just feels like _too much_. I'm gonna work on my clothing line," she said nonchalant.

"You have a clothing line too?" Lucas said, suddenly realizing he really _didn't _know her anymore.

"Yeah... I sketch the designs, send them off, a team perfects them for me, I get the final say in everything. It's easy, it's fun, it's what I love," she shrugged.

"You know... I can't believe how well you've built a life for yourself even though I knew you would be like this since we first started dating."

"Yeah, well I could say the same about you Author Boy," she said smiling. "Do you wanna sit and catch up? We can go to the park or something?"

"That'd be nice," Lucas said, smiling warmly at her.

Brooke walked over to a closet and pulled out a small blanket, big enough for the two of to curl up on comfortably. "We can lay out, it's gorgeous. Let me just put my bathing suit on." Lucas nodded and she walked into the bedroom. She reappeared a few moments later clad in a black bathing bandeau bikini.

"I know that bathing suit," Lucas smiled at her. "It's the one..."

"...from the beach, the beginning of senior year. Yup," she said, trying to forget that passionate kiss on the beach when they weren't "exclusive." She threw on a t-shirt and her old jean shorts on top. "Let's go Author Boy," she smiled.

They walked toward the park in silencem but it wasn't awkward. Lucas was busy taking in the surroundings. He had only been to New York one other time, and it was to see Haley while she was on tour. He hadn't had time to see the city because he wanted to spend time with Haley. Brooke had been there by his side but knew that he and Haley needed time alone to talk. She had spent most of her time shopping.

They finally arrived in the park and found an opened space away from everyone. Brooke laid the blanket flat on the floor. She sat down, resting her weight on her elbows. Lucas sat besides her.

"How's your mom?" Brooke asked, trying to get to know the boy next to her.

"She's great... How are your parents? Do you keep in touch?"

"The ocassional postcard... '_Dear Brooke, hope all is well! Miss you! Love, Mommy and Daddy'_" she said, rolling her eyes. "What about Lily?"

"She just turned five... The cutest little girl you've ever seen. You'd love her," he smiled. "And James too. He misses his godmother."

"I know, I need to go see him... One day... But can I tell you a secret?" Lucas nodded. "Promise you won't tell?" he nodded again. "Well, I don't know if Haley's told you... But you know the annonymous cards and gifts he gets on his birthday and Christmas?" Another nod from Lucas. "They're from me," she smiled proudly. Although she wasn't in Tree Hill, she knew her responsibilities to her handsome godson.

"You're too much, Brooke," Lucas said laughing.

"I'm terrible for never coming to visit, or even calling..." she thought aloud.

"You were busy, it's understandable."

"I missed it though. I missed you, I missed Naley, I missed watching my godson grow up, god I even missed Peyton..." she sighed.

"You still have time," Lucas said reassuringly.

"So... Who were you on the phone with this morning?" Brooke said, changing the subject and hoping to pry for information.

"Peyton called to see if I had gotten in alright. I never called anyone to tell them I was safe," he shrugged.

"Oh... You and Peyton still close?" she said, prying further.

"Yeah..." Lucas said distantly. He couldn't help notice how great she looked with no makeup on, her hair pulled back, in nothing but a bathing suit.

"Just friends?" she said, praying for the answer she hoped for.

_"Hi Peyt," Lucas said from his computer chair as he saw his girlfriend creep through the door._

_"Hey you," she said finally walking in and giving him a smile. She walked toward him and gave him a quick kiss._

_"You look gorgeous," he said admiring her. She wasn't Brooke, but him and Peyton still had a connection. It may not have been love, she may not have been the one, but they clicked._

_"Yeah, big day out buying the new Fall Out Boy CD," she said holding up her purchase._

_"I hear the CD is amazing," Lucas commented._

_"Yeah, same. You know what else I heard is amazing?" she asked._

_"What's that?" he said dreamily._

_"You," she smirked._

_"Oh, is that so?" he said pulling her into him. He kissed her passionately and Peyton felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter._

He gulped. "Just friends, now," he said, hoping to be honest.

"Oh, so you guys were together for awhile?" she said, feeling hurt.

"For a year during our sophomore year of college. You know, we were in the same dorm building, had the same friends, it just kinda happened."

"Why'd it end?"

"You," he said and shrugged.

"Oh no no no, don't blame me! I was in New York! That love triangle is so high school," she said.

"Well, not you directly, but I missed you. And Peyton just wasn't the one. She was kinda just a way to keep my mind off you," he smiled.

Brooke smiled weakly unsure of what to say to this. Their history was always going to be their as well as Lucas and Peyton's history. The sparks would always return, and she was _sure_ Peyton was definetly not pleased about Lucas letting go of her for Brooke.


	8. Don't Wait

The walk back to Brooke's apartment was slightly uneasy between the two reunited friends, but, Brooke felt more comfortable than ever being by Lucas's side. They arrived back at Brooke's apartment and soon found themselves sitting in her kitchen, each on a different side of the island. Brooke kept her attention off of Lucas's gorgoeus blue eyes by shuffling the mail she had picked up before arriving upstairs as Lucas tried to push small talk.

As Brooke sorted the mail, she came across a large envelope. Her name and address were written in swirly gold letters. _Another invitation to some event, _she thought to herself. _Hopefully it's an open bar_.

She opened the envelope as Lucas watched her. She read the description of the party. _Couples are welcomed_, read the bottom. The words stung her. Who would she go with? She looked at the date. It was in two days. _Why were they sending invitations so late?_ How would she find a date in that time? Suddenly, Lucas made a small noise to get her attention. She looked up at him. _Maybe, just maybe..._

"Hey, Lucas, wanna go to some fancy party for fashion or something with me? There'll be an open bar..." she said, hoping he'd be persuaded.

Lucas chuckled. "You don't need to bribe me with booze," he said. "Of course, I'd love to go with you."

Brooke's heart melted hearing him say those words. _I'd love to go with you_. She smiled at him. "It's in two days. I might have to buy you a tux, unless you happened to think we would be attending some big-shindig and brought your own? Which I doubt you did..." she rambled on, as she always did when she was nervous.

He smiled at her and let out a small laugh. "No, I wasn't prepared but you don't need to buy it for me..."

"It's my treat," she said waving a dissmissive hand through the air. "Plus, you know me, I love to shop."

They decided to go to Saks later that day. They each changed out of their casual park clothing and into something a bit nicer to go into the expensive store with. Brooke called in advance to let them know she was coming and they had offered to set aside a section so that Lucas and Brooke could try on clothing without being disturbed. She had insisted that this was not necessary but in the end, she had let them give her the private space.

She hadn't told Lucas about the private space they had given them, so when they arrived at Saks, Lucas just followed her lead. He was unsure what to expect since he was sure that Brooke had numerous sources and connections. They finally reached an area that was closed off in velvet ropes. There was a small opening to walk in and a sign that said "Reserved" was standing tall. Brooke walked past it, and Lucas once again followed her, confused on why she was just entering a reserved area. There was a sales person at the opposite end of the area. She sat on a couch happily.

"Hi Miss Davis!" she said getting up quickly to shake her hand. "I'm Veronica, I'll be helping you and your boyfriend today," she smiled.

"Call me Brooke. This is Lucas. We're just friends," Brooke said uneasily, her cheeks flaming. Lucas didn't mind being mistaken for Brooke's boyfriend, nor did she, but neither one said anything. Veronica took a measuring tape from her pocket.

"Do you know what size tuxedo you are Lucas?" He shook his head. He hadn't bought a tuxedo since prom. He always skipped the events he was invited to for his novels. He didn't feel they were necessary. "Alrighty! No problem. I'll just measure you and we'll get you a few sizes to try on to start you off." She quickly measured him up. "I'll be back with a few to try on," she smiled. "Feel free to have a seat. I'll get us some champagne sent over. Just relax and I'll be back in a jiff!" She headed out of the section leaving Brooke and Lucas alone.

Brooke sat down on a plush chair that had been set up for them. Lucas sat on the one across from it.

"So, this is amazing," Lucas complimented. He still couldn't believe Brooke had gotten them a section to themselves in _Saks_.

"They kinda forced it upon me. But hey, I'm not complaining!" she smiled.

"Oh suddenly Brooke Davis is having luxurious things _forced_ on her?" he said cocking his eyebrow.

"Well, most luxuries I have by choice," she said and laughed. She had _always_ been high maintenance when it came to her living standards and Lucas knew that _that_ couldn't have changed.

Veronica came back a few minutes later. A man in a suit followed her with a tray of champagne. Another man dressed more casually rolled a rack filled with different suits into the section. Black, gray, navy, charcol and ivory suits lined a rack primly. Armani, Dolce, Gucci, Prada... They all stood lined up neatly with each of their threads nearly glimmering in the light.

"_Wow_," Lucas said under his breath as he stood up.

"Take your pick, Mr..." Veronica started.

"Scott," Lucas said, his eyes still transfixed on the rack.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Scott," she continued. "I got the sizes that should fit you, and I can always run back and get more," Veronica stated as she watched Lucas admire the suits.

He fingered the collars and the sleeves as Brooke and Veronica watched. "He's never done this kinda thing before," Brooke said as she took a sip of champagne.

"Ah, I see..." Veronica said. "So, we must find an outfit for you Miss Davis! Remind me what party this is for?"

"Some event at the Met... Who even knows," she said, still watching Lucas. She watched as he picked out the first suit he wanted to try on: a dark charcol colored Armani with a cream colored shirt and maroon tie.

"So, let me go get you a dress to try on! Black tie, I assume? Just name your favorite designer."

Lucas walked into the changing room with his tuxedo set. Before she could even think, words flowed out of her mouth. "Anything you can find that's truly spectacular. I want to look beautiful." She was shocked at what she had just said and unsure why she had said it.

"For him?" Veronica whispered.

"No, he's just an old friend," Brooke said dismissing the idea immediately.

"Don't lie to me Miss Davis! I see how that boy looks at you. He's in love," she said nodding fiercely.

Brooke's cheeks turned red once again. "We had a thing once upon a time," Brooke said softly.

"And what happened?" Veronica asked. Brooke could tell she was genuinely interested.

"_Life _happened," Brooke said. She let out a soft nervous laugh and began to twirl her long brown hair in her fingers.

_It was four AM when she left._

_Her taxi pulled up in front of his house and she tapped at his door softly in the pouring rain. He hadn't; been sleeping. He knew she'd come whether or not she wanted to. She had to. He knew she'd have to say goodbye._

_He opened the door slowly. She was standing in a red raincoat, her hair slightly damp. Her cheeks glistened in the street lights. Without saying anything, she dove forward, he lips locking to his. They had both expected it to be something like this, like a fairytale gone wrong. He put his hand on the back of her head to pull her closer, because they could never be close enough. Her shoulders relaxed and everything came naturally. He put his other hand on her cheek and felt the tears that slowly ran down her face._

_She pulled back and forced a smile._

_"I love you," she said and he kissed her softly._

_"I love you too," he said. She kissed him one last time. She pulled back and took a mental picture of this. Her final goodbye to her boy._

_She turned away holding back tears and Lucas watched her go with burning eyes. Tears welled for each of them, but they refused to let themselves cry. She reached the taxi and turned around a final time. She gave him a small wave and he returned it. She got into the taxi. "Let's go," she squeaked before the tears began pouring down her face._

Lucas walked out of the changing room and his voice brought Brooke back to reality.

"So, how do I look?" he asked.

He looked gorgeous. The suit fit him like a glove and the colors were perfect on him.

"That's the one," Veronica said simply. "You know when you can just tell? This is it."

Brooke nodded in agreement, not speaking in fear that she'd burst into tears at the memory she had just relived.

"You look great," she finally mustered after a few moments.

"Don't even try anything else on," Veronica said. Lucas admired himself in the mirror. The suit did fit well and he did like the colors. Simple.

"Now, it's your turn, Miss Davis," Veronica said, turning her attention to Brooke.

"Brooke," she corrected her, her eyes still transfixed on Lucas. He _did_ look good.

"I have the perfect dress for you, come to think of it, dear," Veronica said as she tapped her finger on her cheek. "Give me a minute!" She rushed out of the area leaving Lucas and Brooke alone, once again.

"So, do you like it?" Lucas asked.

"Yup. It's perfect," she said forcing herself to smile. It was more than perfect. _He_ was more than perfect.

"What's on your mind?" he said seeing her troubled look. He couldn't mistake her faces for anything. He could read her like a book, like it was his sixth sense. He had always loved the fact that he knew her so well when not many other people did.

"Nothing really, just reminiscing..." she said and shrugged.

"About what?" he asked curiously.

"Us," she said, hoping he'd understand. He nodded.

"I always think about it. About us," he confessed. She let out a small breath of relief.

Brooke was about to speak when Veronica walked back in.

"Here, darling," she said.

She held out a long, flowing cream colored dress. It didn't look like anything special to Brooke, but Veronica insisted she tried it on. Brooke took the dress from her and walked into the changing room.

Veronica walked over to stand next to Lucas. They both faced the direction of the changing room awaiting Brooke to come out. Veronica quickly leaned toward Lucas. "Tell her you love her," she whispered and patted his back in a motherly fashion. Veronica stood up-right again and Lucas looked at her, confused. _How did she know?_ She gave him a quick wink as Brooke's head peeked out of the doorway.

"Ready?" she asked sheepishly. The two nodded and Brooke walked out.

Lucas's jaw dropped.

"You look... you look gorgeous," he said, his eyes wide.

The dress was tight, but Brooke had the body for it. It showed off each curve perfectly. It was tight until mid-thigh and then it loosened into a soft array of wavy material that hung down longer in the back.

"Oh my god! You look beautiful!" Veronica said earnestly. Brooke did a quick spin, feeling confident, and admired herself in the mirror. The top was v-neck, showing the right amount of cleavage. It was a cap sleeve and it was _beautiful_ to say the least.

"I'll take it," Brooke announced. "And the tux, put it all on my credit card." She dug in her purse for the card. She finally found it and handed it to Veronica. Lucas watched the two and wondered how Veronica knew.

"I'll go put this through," Veronica said. "You get undressed darling, I'll bring over a cover for the suit and dress when I come back."

"It's not necessary, Brooke," Lucas insisted reaching for his wallet.

"It's my gift. I've missed a lot of birthdays," she smiled shyly.

Veronica began to walk away with the credit card as Brooke entered the changing room.

"Veronica!" Lucas called as he caught up to her.

"Yes dear?" she asked as she continued walking slightly ahead of Lucas. They wove in and out of racks of gorgeous expensive clothes and accessories.

"How did you know?"

"Your eyes. By the time you're my age you'll be able to read people easily too," she said stopping to wink at him. "Just do something about it," she said and shrugged. She continued forward toward the cash register, but Lucas remained in place. He ran his hand through his hair and walked back toward the section that belonged to him and Brooke.

By the time he was back, Brooke was back in her jeans and tanktop. He looked down and realized he was still in his tux. He quickly changed and Veronica came back as he walked out. She hung both items neatly and covered them in black bags for protection.

"All done, Miss Davis," she said handing the items to Lucas and the credit card to Brooke. She slipped it into her red Marc Jacobs bag and smiled.

"Thank you so much, Veronica," she said and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Anytime! I want to see you back here with this one," she said nudging Lucas softly.

"We'll see," Brooke said smiling still.

"Have fun at the party you two!"

"Thanks," the two said in unison. They began back outside into the hot sun. It glimmered on Brooke's face and in that moment, Lucas realized Veronica was right. No matter how long it had been, no matter how much they'd change, their love was still the same.

_Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds, _Lucas found himself reciting in his head. Shakespeare. They walked in silence, both caught up in their own thoughts of each other, every now and then each sneaking glances at the other.

**Sorry for the delay everyone! Junior year is terrible so far and I just haven't had time to finish this chapter. I've also been working on a bunch of other writings that I don't post on here... scripts mostly... so I just have been a terrible updater. I hope you like this chapter! Please review. You know you love me :) Love you all thanks for the support!!!**


	9. Bittersweet

"Brooke, come on, I'm sure you look fine!" Lucas said knocking on Brooke's bedroom door. She had been in there for an hour and they had to leave for the party in ten minutes. Lucas was dressed in his new tuxedo, courtesy of Brooke. His hair had a little gel in it, giving it the sexy messy look he often sported.

"I'll be out in a second!" Brooke's muffled voice came from the other side of the door. Lucas sighed and smiled. He knew she'd look gorgeous if she went in sweatpants and a tank top, he couldn't even fathom how amazing she'd look tonight. He walked toward the couch and plopped himself down. A few moments later, he heard the click of the door and heard Brooke's footsteps. He stood up and turned to face her.

"Final--... Brooke, holy shit," he said as he caught sight of her. "You look... Holy shit, you look phenomenal."

She was wearing the dress she had bought at Saks. Her hair was in loose curls and pulled to one side, reminding Lucas of her hair at Naley's wedding. She had natural looking make up on: a light lipstick and a smudged eye liner look that made her hazel eyes twinkle. She smiled at him revealing her perfectly white teeth. "Thank you," she said earnestly. "You don't look so bad yourself." And he didn't just not look bad, he looked great. His hair was the way she liked it, his suit was impeccable and his blue eyes shone as they met hers.

"Ready to go date?" Brooke said breaking the silence. Lucas was still looking at her unable to believe the beautiful _woman_ who stood before him.

He gulped nervously. "Let's go," he said smiling brightly. He walked over to Brooke and offered his hand to her. She took it reluctantly, and the two headed out of the apartment. They reached the balmy air of the city and were greeted by a horse drawn carriage, the type you find walking up the city streets and through Central Park. Brooke stood there, confused.

"What...?" she asked.

"A little suprise," Lucas said as he smiled. The driver came and opened up the side for them. Lucas held on to Brooke's hand as she lifted herself up to the seat and he followed behind her.

Brooke was touched. "This was so sweet of you, Luke. Thank you," she smiled at him.

"Anything for you," he said sincerely. They rode slowly to the Metropolitan Museum of Art, where the party was being held, each of them looking at the beautiful city streets. Once in awhile, they'd look at each other and smile, each understanding how great things were at this very moment, how simple things could bring them together. They slowly pulled up to the Met, a red carpet set up with lights lining up and down the sides. Velvet ropes separated the carpet from the public and paparazzi and fans lined behind it. Reporters stood asking numerous celebrities and musicians and other important fashionistas questions for their articles.

"This is awesome," Lucas said as they made their way up down the carpet. They posed for a few pictures and a few magazines asked Brooke some questions. She was flocked by cameras and reporters more than usual. She figured it was due to the fact that people knew she had resigned from her job. Once they had made their way down the packed carpet, they entered the building. Suddenly, what seemed to Brooke like millions of people came flying toward her. People began speaking to her and she couldn't hear what any specific person was saying due to the amount of talking. They were all dressed elegantly holding drinks in their hands. Suddenly, Kim made her way through the crowd.

"I can't believe everyone showed up to this for you!" Kim said as she kissed Brooke's cheek.

"What?" Brooke asked, once again confused.

"It's your farewell party!" Kim said excitedly. "And who is this?" she said motioning to Lucas.

"This is my... what? _Farewell_ party? For me?" Brooke asked touched. The crowd around her dispersed.

Lucas reached his hand out to Kim. "Hi, I'm Lucas Scott," he said shaking her hand. He had not known that the party was for Brooke but he beamed with pride for her as he shook Kim's hand.

"Kim Taylor," she said. "Ohmigosh!" she said smacking her head, realizing who Lucas was. "You're the one who wrote the book about Brooke?!"

"Yeah, I am," he said shyly. He looked over at Brooke who was stunned at the turn out of _her_ party. The room was decorated in gold. White flowers sat at the middle of the tables as center pieces in square vases. Seats with gold cushions lined up the circular tables that were adorned with gold table cloths. Lucas watched as Brook looked for someone. He figured she needed her space for a few minutes, so he and Kim began talking.

Brooke continued to look around the room for a sign of Krystie, but not without noticing the beauty of the room. She finally spotted her. "Hold on a second," she said to Kim and Lucas as she headed toward her.

Brooke finally reached Krystie and embraced her.

"You're ridiculous, Krystie! All of this for me?" Brooke said flattered.

"Yes darling, but it was supposed to be a suprise! I knew I shouldn't have told Kim! But this is just a thank you darling for helping everyone at Vanity Fair and for being an amazing young woman," she said sincerely. "You look fabulous!" Brooke beamed. She took Brooke's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Is that the reason you quit?" she asked nodding in the direction of Lucas. Him and Kim were standing together getting to know one another.

Brooke's face flushed. "A little," she whispered to Krystie being truthful. "Thank you again," she said and hugged the older woman.

"Anytime, Brooke. Now go enjoy yourself!"

Brooke looked around the room once again. There was a large dancefloor set up where various couples swayed to the band's music. Waiters walked around serving champagne and a large bar featured three bartenders who were vigorously mixing drinks.

She stood alone, taking in the scene, when she felt a hand on the small of her back. She felt chills run up her spine and immediately knew who it was. She turned around to face Lucas.

"Dance with me?" he asked, offering her his hand. She had said something similar to this at Nathan and Haley's wedding. That dance had fixed things for them then, and she knew it could fix things now. She knew what would happen after this dance: everything would flood back to her, she'd forget all the negative things that had happened between her and Lucas, she'd melt into his arms and feel perfect and whole and she'd be in a place where no one could hurt her. But tonight was not a night to think about these things. It was a night to enjoy herself and bask in her accomplishments.

"I would love to," she said placing her hand in his. He led her to the middle of the floor and twirled her. Everyone on the floor clapped seeing the guest of honor and her date. Lucas pulled her closely and everyone began to dance again. A slow song filled the room and Lucas wrapped his arm around Brooke's waist. She looked up at him and felt her heart melt. _This_ was where she was meant to be. In his arms.

He rested her head on his chest and he closed his eyes and smiled. He moved one of his arms from her waist to her back and could feel her heart beating fast. They swayed to the music, both of their bodies moving as one. She took her head off his chest and looked up at him. He looked down and gazed into her perfect hazel eyes.

"Did you miss me while I was away?"

"Every single day," he said simply giving her a warm smile. This answer satisfied her and she leaned back into him and closed her eyes. Every part of her body tingled being this close to him and she felt warm inside. Something about this boy made everything right in her world.

The song ended a few moments later and they broke apart reluctantly. Lucas kissed her cheek and her cheeks went red. She put her hand to the spot where he had planted the kiss as if she could feel it.

Krystie then walked over to the front of the room holding a microphone.

"Now, I'd like to introduce to you the young woman we are all here for... Brooke Davis!" she announced. Everyone clapped and all those on the dance floor went back to their seats, including Lucas (but not before giving her hand a reassuring squeeze).

Brooke walked up to Krystie and hugged her. "Brooke, would you like to say a few words?" Krystie asked her in her ear. Brooke nodded and took the microphone.

"Hi everyone," she said nervously. "I'm not the most eloquent speaker, but I'd just like to thank everyone for coming out tonight. Someone once told me I'd change the world one day," she said eyeing Lucas. She gave him a small smile and wink before continuing. "Well, I may not be the most important person in the world or able to make huge changes, but thanks to Vanity Fair and my friends who have become the family I never had, I've been able to do what I love. I wanna say thank you to Krystie because there's been no mentor better than you, and thank you to everyone, once again. Now let's enjoy ourselves!" Krystie handed her a glass of champagne and the whole room raised their glasses. "Cheers!" she said.

The whole room burst into applause and camera flashes went off capturing Brooke's moment. Glasses clinked and Brooke took a gulp of her champagne. She walked over to Lucas who was sitting at a table with a few other people she recognized including Kim.

"Come sit down," Kim insisted. She pointed to a seat next to Lucas. They all pulled their chairs in and began eating the delicious salads that were placed in front of them. Brooke took the seat next to Lucas. He gave her a quick smile.

"You were great," he said as he squeezed her knee under the table. The butterflies in her stomach were uncontrollable.

"Thanks," she squeaked.

The rest of the night was fun for everyone. Champagne was poured left and right, everyone danced endlessly and Brooke had the time of her life. Lucas enjoyed just watching Brooke socialize with everyone around her and being introduced as "her friend turned best-selling author."

The night began winding down around one in the morning. Brooke thanked everyone for coming as they left and finally was left alone with Lucas, Kim and Krystie in the room. Brooke said a quick bye to Kim, promising to call her in the morning. She thanked Krystie again as they embraced. Finally, her and Lucas were left in the middle of the dance floor as the band packed up and custodians entered the room to clean.

"So, did you enjoy your first New York party?" she asked him.

"Yup. I couldn't imagine anywhere I'd rather be or anyone I'd rather be with," he said sincerely.

Brooke was touched. "I'm happy you're here, Lucas."

"Me too, Pretty Girl, me too," he smiled.

The butterflies in her stomach swooshed around and her head became light. "Let's walk home?" she suggested.

He nodded and the pair left the elegant room and the Met behind them. They walked down the brightly lit New York streets not saying a word. _Sometimes you just have to feel it_, Brooke found herself saying to herself as she nervously took Lucas's hand. He was initially shocked, but his smile became warm as he looked down at her. He squeezed it tightly, showing he cared and Brooke forced herself to look up at him. They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment before Brooke interjected.

"I'm starving. Let's grab some food."

"In these outfits?" Lucas laughed. It was typical Brooke-fashion to do something like this.

"Yeah! I know a great Chinese place, it's all the way downtown in Chinatown, but it's worth it. Let's hail a cab," she suggested as she led him to the curb. She put her thumb and her pointer finger in her mouth and whistled loudly. Immediately, two cabs pulled up to the curb. Lucas's mouth dropped in awe as she shooed the second cab away and opened the door to the first one. She stepped in gracefully and Lucas followed suit.

A twenty minute drive later, they arrived on a small street in Chinatown that was still bustling, even past midnight. Lucas pulled out his wallet before Brooke had the chance to pay and handed the driver sixty dollars. "Keep the change," he said as he watched Brooke get out of the cab. He followed her down a set of stairs into a basement type restaurant. The bright neon sign said "Wo Hop." Brooke giggled as she entered the restaurant and the two took a seat in the back corner. It was packed, despite the hour.

When the waiter came to help them, Brooke immediately took charge and ordered tons of food for the two to share. Lucas was impressed by her knowledge of the city, but five years could do that to you, he assumed.

The waiter kindly nodded after Brooke had ordered and she let out a content sigh. "This is what I love, stupid shit like this at 2AM," she said proudly.

Lucas nodded in agreement. _Wow, she looks beautiful,_ he thought to himself as she watched her observe her reflection in a spoon. He let out a small laugh.

"What!? I wanna look good for the Chinese food!" she said pouting her signature pout.

"You look good no matter what," he said.

A few minutes of small talk later about the party, food was set down by the plate in front of them. Wontons, dumplings, rice, chicken, broccoli, you name it, Brooke ordered it. They each ordered a beer and ate their food quickly, laughing in between every bite. Once they were done, Lucas stood by while Brooke hailed another cab to take them back to her apartment. When they had arrived in front of the large glass doors all the way uptown, Brooke got out of the cab quickly, but Lucas lingered behind. He put both hands on the driver's seat in front of him and hoisted himself forward, into the driver's ear.

"If I give you three hundred dollars, can you leave the taxi here, off of course, but just for an hour or two?"

The cab driver looked at him as if he was nuts. But, after a little pleading, Lucas handed the driver a few hundred bills and he stepped out. Brooke poked her head into the back seat wondering where Lucas was.

"Come here," he said seductively, reaching for her hand and pulling her in. She sat back in the spot that she had driven home in, the seat still warm.

"What's going on? Where's the dr--..." Brooke started, but was interrupted by Lucas's lips crashing onto hers. She pulled back by instinct, and looked at his face curiously. He just placed his hand on her neck and pulled her in so their noses were grazing one another.

"What was that for?" she asked softly.

"Because I love you Brooke," he said plainly. And before she could answer, his lips met hers again. And this time, she didn't pull back.


	10. What Could've Been

**Just to clear up a few things... First of all, thank you for all the incredible reviews! Youre all amazing! To answer a few questions: I'm 16. Yes, there will be more Lucas book exerpts, just wait for them. Peyton and the rest of the Tree Hill crew will make their appearence in time. I'm just so happy you guys all like this story! Keep up the reviews! xoxoxox**

_Lucas leaned back so his back was touching the cab's farthest door. Brooke sat on her knees between each of Lucas's leg leaning toward him. His hand moved from the back of her neck to her back. He played with the zipper on the back of her dress as he kissed her harder. She began slowly easing his jacket off, gracefully unbuttoning his shirt, and running the pad of her thumb on the button that secured his pants. He pulled back slowly and looked into her eyes._

"Are you sure?" he asked her and she nodded. She offered him a smile before pulling him in for another kiss. He pulled back, once again.

_  
"We can wait Brooke, we have time," Lucas reassured her, hoping that she wouldn't feel pressured by him. Suddenly, a lump formed in Brooke's throat. His words stung her and her skin prickled. _Time? _she thought to herself. Time was something neither of them had. Lucas would be going back to Tree Hill soon enough, and there was no way she was sacrificing everything she had earned in New York to land herself back in Tree Hill, true love or not. Seeing her worried face, Lucas swallowed hard, unsure of what she was thinking._

_"You're leaving soon," she said softly, reality striking her like a knife. _

"But you could come with me," Lucas offered. He couldn't leave Tree Hill for New York. His mom, his brother, his sister, his best friends... They all still lived in Tree Hill. The only thing missing was Brooke.

_  
"No," Brooke answered without giving it a second thought. Her face was stubborn as Lucas had seen it a million times before. "How could you even ask me to do that?" she said stunned by his selfishness._

_"Because I want to be with you," he said. He watched Brooke pull back to the other side of the backseat._

It's always been about him, _Brooke thought to herself. _His heart disease, his fucked up dad, his basketball, his life. _She felt selfish for accusing him of all of this subconciously, but it was true. She would never think of asking him to give up his dreams for her. Her time and her dream were just starting and whether Lucas was there or not, she was going to go for what she wanted._

_  
"I want to be with you too, but New York is my home now. _This_ is my life, not Tree Hill," she said in a bittersweet tone. She didn't want to lose Lucas, but their puzzle pieces never seemed to fit together. The timing was never right._

Brooke sat on the couch in the apartment. She could hear Lucas rustling in the bedroom, the soft sound of the bed squeaking as he moved, the rubbing of the blankets as he pulled them closer to himself. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine a time where it had been easier than this. Easier than unsung thoughts in the back of a taxi cab. Easier than quiet tension lingering in an everlasting elevator ride. Easier than a silent parting of ways, her finding her own room and him finding his own. Easier than these everlasting deadlines. Easier than having to choose between her dreams or the boy she loved. She reopened her eyes slowly, wishing that maybe a sign would appear that would tell her what she should do, what the next move should be. She found no such answer as she gazed around the elegant apartment, only silence and finely finished furniture. She had a great life here, but what was it all without love, without Lucas? But if she did choose to leave with him, what happened when she was stuck longing for the city's bustling streets, the rush of adrenaline as she finished a new design. What happened when she longed for all she left behind?

She glaned at the table before her, it's glass shimmering in the little light a near window let run in. Questions swirled in her head as she caught sight of the black shiny cover of the novel about her. The novel he wrote for her. She picked it up and found herself turning to a random page. As she began to read, a little glimmer of hope in her heart wished that she'd find the answer here.

_"I often find myself daydreaming of what it'll be like if we come across each other again, now or in the distant future. Will she look different? Will her dimples still highlight her truest smiles? Will it be awkward or will we pick up where we left off? Has she gotten everything she's wanted? Does she talk to her parents yet? Does she think about Tree Hill? Does she think about me?  
_

_The thought that has plagued me, however, is the idea that maybe she's moved on. Maybe while I'm here writing novels about her, thinking about her constantly, dreaming about her face, maybe she's moved on and with someone new. Terror sits on my shoulder as I imagine her and some great, handsome guy living in an apartment together. Someone she's in love with who loves her better than I have loved her? And what if she loves him back in a way stronger than she had ever loved me?_

These are the thoughts that taunt me day after day, night after night."

Brooke closed the book and took a deep breath. No answers there, just more reasons to be unsure. Suddenly, _she_ became plauged with _what ifs_ and _why nots_. What if she had missed a great guy because she had been too hung up on Lucas? She put her fingers on her lips and ran them across slowly hoping to feel the slighest trace of Lucas's earlier kiss. The electricity surged through her body as she relived the moment. _If he's the one, why is this so hard?_ she thought to herself with a sigh. She looked at her watch and read the time: 4:45AM. She slowly got up and placed the book back in its spot. She headed toward her room, but not before pausing in front of the guest room for the slightest hint that Lucas was awake and thinking of her. She looked through the crack of the door only to see his bare back, his spine curving magnificently, pulsing with every heavy breath. She sighed once again and headed for her bed.

She slowly eased herself under the covers and forced herself to fall asleep, images of Lucas's face etched in the back of her eyelids.

She awoke, what seemed to her, a few minutes later to the sound of soft footsteps. She yawned and looked out the window to see the sky was bright blue, the sun reflecting off of various windows like mirrors. She forced herself out of bed to see what the noise outside was.

"Hey," Lucas said boldly as she peeked through the door. He was placing a piece of luggage on the floor next to him as she entered the main room of the apartment.

"Hi, what are you doing?" she asked confused.

"Leaving," he shrugged as he headed toward the refridgerator. She watched him, her eyes wide, as he picked out a waterbottle. He was fully dressed in his laziest clothing: his gray Keith Scott Motor sweatshirt with black sweatpants.

"What? Why? You had two more days..." she said nervously. She bit her lip to sustain the tears until he had given her an explanation.

He shrugged again. "I figured there was nothing left for me here," he breathed. "Clearly, _we _aren't going anywhere and I gotta get home."

She bit her lip harder. The tops of her ears flamed, as if she was embarassed, but unmistakingly, she was just hurt. "I don't want you to go," she said, barely making out the words.

"Neither do I, but it seems like you don't really need me here. You have things to do, you don't need me in your way," he said as he lifted the luggage again and brought it to the door. He slowly placed it down. Brooke went to go speak when she saw Lucas clutching his chest, not moving from his bent over position.

"Lucas!?" Brooke said rushing over to him.

"Brooke... call... a doctor," Lucas managed to say before collapsing to the ground. Brooke shrieked as she ran to grab her phone. She quickly dialed 911, her eyes still on Lucas. He was still clutching his chest, but she could see him breathing heavily. She ran over to him as she waited for an answer. She began sobbing as an operator picked up.

"Yes," she sobbed. "My friend just collapsed and he has a heart condition." The operator asked her to calm down and Brooke managed to get the address to her. The operator promised help would be over within ten minutes and just to remain calm and to make sure he kept breathing. Brooke got on her knees next to him and grabbed his hand.

"You're gonna be okay, baby, you're gonna be okay," she sobbed letting all her emotions and worries flow out in her tears.


	11. I Want To Save You

Brooke watched the paramedics rush up to her apartment and get Lucas onto an emergency board. He looked so fragile as he laid across it and Brooke didn't recognize him for a moment. She bit her lip as she answered questions about Lucas with a nod. "He's 22?" Nod. "He has HCM?" Nod. "He lives in Tree Hill, North Carolina?" Nod. All these things verified what she had originally told the EMTs.

She followed behind the paramedics as they carried Lucas into the elevator. She couldn't fit in with them, and she felt her insides contort again. They promised she'd be able to see him, she just couldn't come in the ambulance. She watched the silvery doors close slowly as Lucas was taken away from her. She began panicking again and started pressing the "down" button rapidly. It lit up and flickered with every push. As she stood there, tapping her foot in nervous waiting, she reached for her pocket where her cell phone lay innocently. She dialed "0" for the operator.

"Hello, operator," the kind woman announced.

"I need the number for Karen Roe. In Tree Hill, North Carolina," she said breathlessly. The operator asked her kindly to hold, but Brooke had no patience. She drummed her fingers on the cell phone, her foot still tapping as she waited for the elevator. She pushed the button once again. Flicker.

"Miss, the number is 555-302-3955. I'll connect you. Have a great day!" She heard the click and wondered how anyone could have a great day after watching someone they loved be rushed to the hospital. This was a fucking nightmare.

The phone began to ring again signaling that her connection to Karen was complete. After a few rings, the elevator finally arrived and Karen answered her phone.

"Hello?" she asked sweetly.

"Hi, Karen. It's Brooke..." Brooke began. There was silence on the other end. "Brooke _Davis_," she clarified. She had forgotten that she hadn't spoken to Karen in five years.

"Oh Brooke! How are you?" she asked. Brooke let out a heavy sigh, her mouth half opened trying to find the words. "Brooke, what's wrong?" Karen asked sensing the tension on the other side of the line. She felt her own body tense as she waited for Brooke's reply.

"Lucas had a heartattack, I'm on my way to the hospital now, they just took him away, I don't know what to do. I have it under control. I don't know how it happened---" Brooke rambled, tears forming again. The elevator gave a quick _ding_ as she arrived at the lobby. She started speeding toward the door, rushing to somewhere she shouldn't have been heading to on such a sunny day.

Karen felt a lump form in her throat. "I'm getting on a plane now," she said flatly. Brooke could feel her anger and sadness on the other side of the line, and although she didn't want Karen to rush and worry over Lucas, she knew she'd have to: she was a mother. Brooke quickly told her the name of the hospital as she listened to rustling in the background of Karen's side. Clearly she was making arrangements and getting things together. They said goodbye quickly, Brooke getting into her cab, Karen grabbing her coat as she ran to the airport.

Brooke handed the cab driver a hundred and told him it was an emergency. He admired the bill quickly before Brooke yelled, "GO!" They arrived at Lennox Hill hospital in record time and Brooke hopped out of the cab and ran toward the automatic glass doors, but not without thanking the cab driver. She walked through the transparent doors and the smell of death surounded her. The waxy perfectly white floors taunted her as a reminder that she was in a less than perfect situation. She ignored the worse-case-scenario thoughts that ran through her head and rushed for the matching white desk that went perfectly with the rest of the hospital's decor.

"Lucas Scott?" she said to the woman at the desk.

"What relation do you have to him?"

"I'm... his girlfriend," Brooke said, stretching the truth hoping this would suffice.

"I'm sorry... Only family for now," the nurse said with an apologetic smile.

"What?"

"Only family," the nurse said sternly.

"Can I at least know how he's doing?" she gulped stunned by the fact that she'd have to sit in a waiting room for Karen for hours.

"He's stable right now. Will a family member be arriving soon?" the nurse questioned, her left eyebrow cocked.

"His mom is on the flight from North Carolina as we speak. She'll be here by tonight, at latest."

The nurse nodded and Brooke took this as her cue to leave. She found herself lowering herself, zombie-like, into the only thing that was not white in the waiting room: worn chairs. She looked around the room at the depressing scene: a girl crying for her mother in the corner with a police officer, an elderly man with his face buried in his hands, a family rocking a whining baby. She didn't know how much logner she could take of this before going crazy. Certainly not hours. She started wondering if this was her fault. If she had caused Lucas enough stress to send him into a cardiac arrest. Thoughts of this swirled in her head as she found her eyes becoming heavy. Unsure of whether it was sadness or mental exhaustion, or a combination of both, she let the sweet serenity of sleep take her body captive.

She awoke to someone gently shaking her shoulder. She slowly lifted her eyelids, afraid of finding out that she hadn't been dreaming that Lucas had a heartattack. Brooke rubbed her eyes to remove the blur and was stunned by who was in front of her.

"Peyton?" she said, her jaw dropping in shock.

"I knew I couldn't mistake you anywhere..." Peyton said, in shock as well.

"What? Why are you here?"

"I came with Karen. Nathan and Haley are grabbing a flight tomorrow morning to come here. You know with James they couldn't just get up and leave like us with no responsibilities..." she said letting a nervous chuckle go.

"Karen? She's here? Where's Lily?" Brooke said, shooting up out of the old chair. So many things were happening at once: Karen was here. Lucas had had a heartattack. Peyton was here. _Lucas had had a heart attack_.

"Yeah, she's in with Lucas now. She left Lily with Nathan and Haley for the night and then Whitey is watching her until we all get back." Peyton said. She was unsure of why she was so nervous, besides for the fact they were in a hospital and the boy she loved was in a coma.

"How is he?" Brooke said softly feeling the soft prickle of tears forming.

"A coma," she said plainly. Peyton felt the same tingle of tears forming in her own eyes. "Do you wanna go grab coffee or something with me?"

"Yeah," Brooke answered. "By the way, what time is it?"

"A little past five, I think," Peyton said before walking ahead of Brooke, knowing she'd follow her to the hospital's cafeteria.

--------------------------------------------------

"Lucas, honey?" Karen said, holding her son's hand up to her chin. She kissed it gingerly and put her own hand on his cheek. No response. She let a tear slip before quickly wiping it away. "My baby boy," she said solemnly. "How could this happen to you?"

She wrapped Lucas's hand tightly in hers and gave it a quick squeeze. She wasn't sure if she was just imagining things, but she could've sworn she felt Lucas squeeze her hand back weakly.

--------------------------------------------------

Brooke held the hot coffee between her hands hoping that maybe the warmth of the cup would somehow transfer to her heart. She took a seat across from Peyton in the prim, clean hospital cafeteria.

"So, kinda sick that it takes something like this to bring us back together after five years," Brooke commented with a weak smile before taking a sip of her coffee.

Peyton observed her. Something in her had changed. Her eyes seemed more worn and her smile seemed more genuine even if it was only half of a full one. "Yeah, pretty pathetic," Peyton commented looking into her coffee. "So, are you and Lucas like, together now?" Peyton asked.

"It's funny..." Brooke started, but then bit her tongue. How could Peyton walk into her life five years later after a broken friendship had gone it's separate ways and asked that. "It's funny that you have the _audacity_ to ask me something like that after all this time." Brooke said flatly.

Brooke saw a tinge of hate in Peyton's eyes. Jealousy. "You love him, don't you?" Brooke said her bottom lip trembling at the idea that Peyton might steal Lucas away from her, _again_. But she didn't even have Lucas this time.

"No," Peyton said quickly knowing that Brooke would be devestated to hear the truth. This was not the time nor the place. The two stayed quiet the next few minutes, both afraid to break the silent tension that lingered thick in the air, like the fog that covered Tree Hill right before a big storm. Unsaid things swirled in the haze of it all, both unsure where they should go from here. After a few moments, Brooke took the plunge.

"Maybe we should go back," she suggested slowly pushing herself backward in the chair and standing up. She brushed off invisible lint from her pants and realized now what she was wearing: a pair of old worn pajama pants and a tight white t-shirt that came just above her hips. She laughed mentally at how ironic this was. _Brooke Davis Quits Vanity Fair: Commits Fashion Crime in Hospital_ she could imagine reading in a magazine. _But this is the hospital, anything goes,_ Brooke said reminding herself of the crisis. She began walking, not really caring if Peyton was behind her or not. She didn't care if Peyton wanted to be pals or if she wanted to be enemies. Brooke had read through her lie and knew whatever they tried to be would end in flames. They both loved Lucas.

They got back upstairs in a short time. They arrived in the waiting room, each of them plopping on their own gray chairs silently. They each thought about different things. Brooke tried keeping her mind off Lucas with new deisgn ideas that formed in her head. A red dress. A pair of pants. A shirt. Peyton found her salvation from Lucas in the twisted melodies of a song. _She wants to hear she's beautiful, _she found herself singing in her head. The line played over and over again, and she could not break herself from the words.

Both lost in their thoughts they didn't see when a nurse strolled up, her eyes locked on the bonde and brunette. How different they were. Peyton with her blonde, short curly locks. Brooke with her long, brown straight ones. Peyton with her serious face. Brooke with the shadow of her dimples always playing on her face. The nurce broke into a large smile as she reached them. They both looked up noticing the hovering woman.

"Mr. Scott is awake," she said. The pair of former best friends stood up simultaneously and looked at each other, unsure of what to expect. And with that, they followed the nurse down the long white barren hallway, their hearts both beating faster with each step.


	12. Gone

Peyton stood in the doorway shuffling her feet nervously, unsure of what to do next. She watched as Brooke ran toward Lucas's bed and hugged him with all the energy she had left in her after the long, exhausting day. She watched as Karen smiled at the woman Brooke had become. Her smile boasted pride not only for Brooke, but for pride in the simple fact that that was the perfect girl, and this is who her son wanted to be with. Brooke kissed Lucas's forehead as she pulled back, her face coated in a thin layer of sweat, probably due to nerves, but it looked good on her. She glistened and smiled down at Lucas, and Peyton could've sworn she saw her wipe a tear quickly.

Lucas smiled at Brooke weakly before noticing Peyton standing with her arms across her chest holding onto herself for dear life. He smiled at the girl, one of his best friends, and slowly raised his arm. He weakly waved her in and Peyton let a breath out that she didn't know she was holding. She eased herself onto the nearest side of his bed, opposite from where Karen and Brooke stood. She quickly let go of her fear and embraced him, unable to fathom what she would've done if he wasn't okay. They hugged for a few moments and Peyton's insides felt warm as he rubbed her back with all the energy he could muster.

"I'm gonna go grab a coffee," Karen said, smiling weakly at her son and the two girls that had defined his love life in the past seven or so years. She gave Lucas a quick kiss on his forehead and walked out. She left the three in the room. The three who hadn't been forced into the same room in over five years. The three that were attached only through sour memories. Two best friends that were torn apart by one boy. People had often asked Brooke what was so special about Lucas that forced her away from her best friend. Sometimes she wasn't sure if the blonde hair blue eyed basketball player was worth losing Peyton, but other times she replied with a simple smile and the words _"He's the one_."

History that had long ago been buried began arising in the air arround the three, Brooke on the left side of Lucas, Peyton on the opposite side. They caught each other's eyes and Brooke sat down in the chair that was pulled as close to Lucas's bed as possible, as if to show _she_ was running this show.

"How ya feeling, buddy?" Peyton asked, grabbing a chair and pulling it close to him. She felt Brooke's eyes burning her, but she refused to take her eyes off Lucas.

"I'm okay, a little weak, but fine," he said smiling at her. He took her hand in his own and gave it a squeeze. Peyton got the chills and let out a little shiver. Brooke couldn't help but notice this. "A little cold in here," she commented, her eyes still on Lucas.

Brooke had to do something. "Peyton," she said slyly, forming a plan in her head. "Do you mind leaving Lucas and I alone for a second?"

Peyton glared at Brooke knowing she was up to something. Being best friends for ten years does that to you. It makes you aware of the meanings of every facial expression, every sound, every tone. The look Brooke gave her spelled trouble, but she had no reason to insist on staying in the room. She got up slowly and walked out the door waving a small goodbye to Lucas. She closed the door softly behind her and put her back to it and slid down it, her shirt bunching up with each slow slide. She reached the bottom and rested her face in her palms, her knees bunched up to her chest.

"Hey Pretty Girl," Lucas said softly once they were alone. He smiled at her and she felt guilt drown her.

"This is my fault..." she said, her tears ready to pour at any moment. How could he call her _Pretty Girl_ after all of this? It was _her_ fault he had the heartattack, it was her fault he was chasing her in New York, it was her fault that he hadn't fallen in love in the past five years. It was _all her fault_.

"No it's not," Lucas sighed and gave her a weak smile. "I have a heart condition."

"No, Lucas, this _is _my fault_ but the rest is my fault too._ It's my fault you've been holding on to the memory of us for the past five years, it's my fault you were even in New York in the first place. If I didn't write that _stupid_ letter with my _stupid_ perfume on it---..."

Lucas squeezed her hand to interupt her. "What if I told you it was all worth it?"

Brooke felt her insides melt and she felt herself freeze at the words.

"You're wo---" Lucas began before being interupted by the door opening. Karen walked in to see Brooke's hand under Lucas's, both resting on the bed. Brooke sat in the chair, a look of suprise and guilt on her face as if she had just been caught stealing candy from the mini mart in Tree Hill (which she had done when she was ten, but she had made sure to take new eyeshadow too). Lucas's face was serious and this worried Karen. He couldn't stress right now, not about Brooke, not about writing, _nothing_.

"I hate to interupt," Karen said apologetically (but she knew she had to keep the two from their intense discussion). "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I brought you soup," she offered. She shook a white paper bag teasingly. She brought the soup to Lucas and Brooke felt her hand instinctively bolt from under Lucas's hand to her lap.

Lucas sat up straighter in his bed so he could eat. "Thanks Ma," he said. She took the cup of soup out.

"Oh great, there's no spoon..." she said as she searched the bottom of the bag.

"I'll go get one," Brooke suggested. She wasn't sure if she was ready for an intense Lucas discussion right now. Not after a day like this. The two nodded and Brooke walked out the door toward the cafeteria. On her way, Peyton was sitting in a chair in a random spot of the hall. Peyton shot up as soon as she saw Brooke and she chased after her, putting her hand on her shoulder to stop her.

Brooke jumped slightly and turned around. "Oh, thank God, it's only you..." she said frightened. She let a quick sigh of relief escape.

"Who do you think you are Brooke?" Peyton said trying to keep her cool.

"What?" Brooke said confused. All she was doing was trying to get a spoon.

"You've been gone for five years, and you just decide to write him a letter? You've been gone and _I've _been helping him pick up the pieces."

"Peyton... I'm sorry. But I think I love him," she said. This was the first time she had spoken the words out loud. _Love_, she repeated in her head.

"Well that's too bad that he doesn't love you back as much as he might claim..." she said smirking.

"What do you mean?" Brooke said with a gulp.

"We had were together for awhile! God Brooke, can't you see?! The only time he wanted you was when you were around! And it probably wasn't for anything but sex!"

Brooke felt a wave of anger rush through her body, weaving through her veins. Before she realized what was happening, her hand was tingling and Peyton was holding her face in pain.

"I'm sorry," Brooke said in a squeaking whisper. Part of her felt guilty for hitting her former best friend. She felt guilty for letting this boy drive them to this kind of hate for one another. But another part of her wanted to hit Peyton even harder for ever saying things like that to her. For ever helping Lucas cheat on her the first time they got together. Questions ran through

Peyton smiled wickedly and looked at her. "He told me he loved me. We didn't just _fuck_ Brooke, we made love... But you probably wouldn't know about that. We spent every free moment together. And did he even mention this to you?"

Each word ripped Brooke's heart like a knife, taking small chunks each time. "Yes," she squeaked. Lucas _had_ mentioned it to her but said that the reason they had broken up was because he missed Brooke.

"Well, then I guess he told you why we broke up," she said still smirking.

"No," Brooke squeaked again. A tear ran gently down her face and she wiped it off her face instantly.

"_Because I thought we were too young to get married._," she said. She watched as Brooke's face contorted, tear's welling in her eyes.

_"Peyton, marry me," Lucas said softly. They had been out for dinner in the nicest resteraunt Lucas could find. He cupped Peyton's face with his right hand._

_"Lucas, we're too young..." she said. "I love you, but let's get through college first."_

_Lucas felt a twinge of relief, but Peyton didn't know that. This reassured him that they weren't meant to be. If they had been meant to be, he would've felt something. Peyton would've said yes if it was supposed to happen this way. He stood up and walked outside silently realizing it was true: Brooke was the one for him, not Peyton, no matter how hard he tried to deny it._

_Him and Peyton didn't talk for two months after that, but he didn't mind. He kept himself occupied with daydreams of Brooke and how he'd see her in the future._

Brooke stood there, zombie-like, before walking past Peyton toward Lucas's hospital room.

"Karen, can I talk to Lucas, alone, for a minute?" she said quietly after she had walked in. Karen saw the urgency in her face and nodded. She stepped out of the room leaving her son and Brooke alone.

"You asked Peyton to marry you," Brooke stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes," Lucas gulped. "But--"

Brooke cut him off. "You said you broke up because you missed me," she said still calm.

"Hey, hear me out," he said raising his voice to get her attention. "I tried convincing myself Peyton was _the one_ after you left. I figured if I asked her to marry me and she said yes, we were really meant to be. But when she said no, I didn't feel anything but relief. I hadn't wanted her to be it for me, _I wanted you._"

Brooke walked toward Lucas and kissed him lightly on his lips. She savored the moment. She examined his face intently after she pulled back, making sure she remembered it since she wouldn't eb seeing it for awhile. "I gotta go," she whispered.

And with that, she was gone.


	13. Tattoo

Brooke walked down the busy city streets determinedly. _God, when did everything get so hard_? It was already eight o'clock and she knew exactly where she wanted to go. She walked fast darting her eyes up and down the street looking for her destination.

She walked for ten blocks when she finally saw it. The sign outside read "The Pit" and Brooke immediately knew what it was. _Exactly what I need_, she thought to herself as she stepped into the bar. It was dimly lit. Smoke swirled in different designs throughout the atmosphere. The crowd was rowdy due to the Yankee game that was playing on a few plasma TVs. The Yankees were winning 5-1 but Brooke didn't really care. She was a Mets fan for starters, but all she cared about was getting a few strong drinks into her system.

She wanted to forget everything.

She wanted to forget Lucas.

She wanted to forget how Peyton was probably confessing her love to him as she stood in an old bar.

She wanted to forget how much she loved him.

She wanted to forget the smell of him.

She wanted to forget everything.

She looked disheveled in her tight white tee and now old jeans that Kim had dropped off at the hospital on her way to work. Her hair was messy, but somehow she managed to look good. She went up to the bartender and he eyed her flirtaciously.

"What can I get _you_?" he asked smirking. Brooke was used to this. Since she was 14 and grew boobs and lost her baby fat, guys looked at her with the same look the bartender was giving her right now.

"Something strong. I trust your judgement," she flirted, giving him a wink. The guy smirked again and started mixing a drink for her. Momentarily, a dark red concoction was in front of her. She didn't question what it was before chugging it quickly. It was strong and she felt it pulse through her veins letting the tipsy feeling run through her. She shook the empty glass at the bartender signaling she wanted a refill. She put another ten dollar bill down and another drink appeared in front of her. This time, the drink was an orangey-pink and Brooke assumed it was a Sex on the Beach. She finished this drink in one gulp as well. The room became hazy as she let the drunk-feeling take ahold of her and let her problems loose.

She pulled away from the bar and onto the makeshift dancefloor. She slowly began dancing, doing her sexiest moves. She could hear a few of the men whistling, their eyes distracted from the intense baseball game momentarily by the stunning brunette, and she continued moving her hands up and down her body seductively. She looked around at all the people in the bar, hoping to catch the eye of some good-looking guy. She immediately found her target: the anti-Lucas. He had dark hair and dark eyes. Lucas had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was tan and built while Lucas was light and scrawnier. She craved attention and walked over to the guy. She grabbed his hand and said, "dance with me." He took the opportunity to dance with the gorgeous mystery girl at once.

Brooke stood in the middle of the dance floor face to face with the random man. He put his hands on her hips as she sidled up to him. She swung her hips back and forth feeling his hands follow them. He moved himself closer, and Brooke didn't hesitate into moving herself closer in as well. She turned around and grinded against him to the music. He began running his hands down her bare arms. He moved his hands down the front of her thighs as the two danced more intensely. And she suddenly felt guilt surge over her. She turned to face the guy behind her and then stormed away, shoving into his shoulder on her way toward the door.

She stumbled out of the hazy bar into the humid summer air. It was dark, but the city was illuminated by various buildings and the lights of cars.

------------------------------------------------

Lucas ran his finger over the tattoo on his right shoulder. This Chinese symbol was the one physical mark of Brooke he could not erase. He thought about that night, their first date: how she had shown him her tattoo on her hip that fell right under the dark-red string of her thong, how they had been able to drink courtesy of Brooke's fake IDs, how he had gotten a tattoo. He had memorized her tattoo by now. Even five years since the last time he saw it, he could sketch it on a piece of paper, completely identical to the one Brooke had on her.

He looked over at Peyton, who sat next to his bed. She had promised to watch Lucas while Karen tried to find a hotel room for the next few days and showered. She had been with Lucas since she had gotten off the plane and he had recognized how she desperately needed a break from the drama now that he was OK. So, he had insisted she went to get herself together. Peyton told Karen she'd take care of Lucas and Karen reluctantly left.

Lucas kept his eyes focused on the wall across from him. It was blank, save for the one small print of a flower. He tried focusing all of his energy into the wall in order to drive thoughts of Brooke away, but it was impossible. The flower even reminded him of Brooke. It was delicate, and beautiful, and colorful and for some reason, it reminded him of her.

"Lucas," Peyton said shaking him from his thoughts.

"Mhm..."

"I missed you these past few days," she said plainly, flashing him a wary smile.

"Missed you too..." he said distantly. He forced a smile, but Peyton saw past it. Brooke leaving had really taken its toll on him once again. Peyton had been there for him when Brooke had gone to California and left Tree Hill behind. She had helped him put the pieces back together when Brooke found no reason to keep in touch with Lucas. She had been there for the countless calls gone straight to voicemail. She was there when Lucas had needed her, and when it had turned into a relationship. Peyton knew that Lucas didn't love her, but Lucas _needed_ her as his backbone. The reason he had asked her to marry him was not because he was so in love with her he couldn't live without her, it was because he plainly just couldn't live without her holding him up in his times of need.

Peyton had been there through it all, but Brooke had had his heart all along.

"I love you," Peyton said. The words come out roughly, as if her tongue were sandpaper. She wasn't sure what compelled her to say it. She immediately put her hand on her mouth, in shock of these three simple words that would change everything. She doesn't know why she said it.

"Oh," Lucas said, bewildered.

He didn't know why she said it.

-----------------------------------------------

She walked dizzily past the desk in the hospital. She had a goal and no one was getting in her way.

She walked to the door that Lucas lay behind.

The anticipation of it all surges to her throat.

She can't wait to tell him everything.

It finally all makes sense.

She wonders if he'll still want her.

She had been so immature.

But he loved her.

He always has.

And she's always loved him.

She slowly opened the door to the room to find Lucas and Peyton staring at each other intently.

"Brooke," he says. Her name rolls off his tongue effortlessly, like poetry. She stood in the door way and seeing the two, she realized she interupted something.

Peyton stood up and quickly left the room, leaving things unsaid. She knows that with Brooke here, there's no point in resolving these things. She knows Lucas won't have Peyton on his mind while Brooke is here. And with that, she smiles and walks out of the room.

Brooke and Lucas watched her leave, both unsure of whether to call her name or to let her go silently.

They chose silence.

Peyton had known they were meant to be and she wasn't sure why she was holding on so tightly to him. And in that hospital hallway, she let go of him. She let herself be defeated as she walked past the automatic glass doors into the August night. She let go as she got in a cab and headed to an airport. It was going to be okay without him.

Brooke walked over to Lucas's bed silently and stood at the edge for a minute. She saw the chair that was there, but she that wasn't close enough to him. Lucas looked into her misty hazel eyes and knew what she wanted. He moved over to one side of the bed. She crawled next to him and moved herself as close to him as possible. She curled herself into a ball, tightly against him, afraid of everything. She placed her head on top of his chest and he silently put his arm around her. She was afraid, but not in his arms.

She knew there were decisions that they would have to make. New York or Tree Hill.

He knew he'd go anywhere she wanted.

She knew they'd fight.

He knew she'd always think she was right.

She knew she'd have to let her walls down.

He knew he'd have to let her all the way in.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too Pretty Girl," he said and kissed her forehead. They fell asleep together: Lucas holding to Brooke tightly, Brooke feeling protected for the first time since she had left Tree Hill. And even in this hospital in a scenario most would not choose, they didn't mind.

Because they knew they'd be okay. Because they knew they were in love.

---------------------

**ARIGHTY! That's it! Thank you to everyone once again for the AMAZING reviews! Hope you liked the ending. Maybe I'll do a sequel in the future... But I'm working on a one-shot now, so look for that soon! Leave your final comments, even if you hated the story! Love you all!**


	14. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE**

"Brooke, the cab's here!" Lucas shouted from the door of their apartment.

"Okay! I'm coming!" he heard her say distantly from her former bedroom. "Do you have everything?" she asked as she entered the living room.

"The door man is loading all of the luggage into the taxi now and the moving truck just left," he smiled and placed a quick kiss on the top of her head.

Brooke smiled weakly and glanced around the empty apartment for the last time. Marks on the wall demonstrated where things had been hanging and the whole apartment looked very _prim_ in its empty glory. She smiled at the place that had been her home for the past five, almost six, years and flicked the last light switch off.

She and Lucas had been living in the apartment for the past seven months, but they had finally decided where _both_ their true homes _really _were.

She turned back to face Lucas who was holding the door opened for her.

She stepped into the carpeted hallway and Lucas slowly closed the door on the penthouse apartment.

"I can't believe we're going back to Tree Hill," Brooke sighed.

"I thought you wanted to go!" Lucas said, his eyebrows rising in shock of her sudden change of mind.

"I do! But it's just so weird… I mean… it _has_ been _over_ five years!"

"Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine," he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him. She looked up at him and kissed him softly, something she'd been able to do as much as she wanted ever since she and Lucas had gotten back together. But, she never got bored of kissing Lucas Scott.

He pulled her in for another kiss, not wanting to let go of her now, or ever. He pulled back and stared into her eyes, transfixed. His expression was serious.

"What's on your mind, Broody?" Brooke asked, frowning slightly at his hard expression. His face soon molded into a large smile.

"Marry me," Lucas said simply.

"Really?" Brooke said, initially puzzled. He nodded, still smiling, and she felt a large smile creep across her face.

"Yes! Of course!" she said as she kissed him again. She pulled back and wrapped her arms around his neck and he hugged her tightly.

Nope, he'd never have to let her go again.


End file.
